A Bella Twilight
by Momentarily Sane
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the Cullens and Hales were human, and if Bella was the Vampire? Well this is my version of what I think could have happened. Please try it, first fanfic and I'm not that good at summeries. Rated T cause I'm not sure.
1. Moving To Forks

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series and all Characters related to it.

****

A/N This is my first fanfic so I don't know how often I'm going to be updating but if I don't update for a while I will try to make the next chapter a longer one. Also I know this is a short Chapter so sorry.

I was moving to forks to live with my dad. After someone bit me one day while i was walking in the forest, I was out of it for almost three days. Three days of agony. like a fire burning me from the inside out. Me being gone so long my mom nearly filed a police report she got so worried. Although my mom did get scared and said I had red eyes. I lied and told her I got contacts, the next day I went out to buy contacts to match my old eye color.

I didn't know what happened untill I ran into someone who knew what it was. His name was Alex and he explained we were Vampires and we didnt have to drink from humans. He showed me how to hunt animals. He explained everything from how we don't sleep to how we don't burn in the sun. After awhile I diecided liing in pheeonix was too hard and having Charlie living in forks (a rainy town were there was barly ever any sun) it would be easiest.

Apparently Charlie bought me a car and enrolled me into Forks High. I didn't have to wear contacts anymore because my eyes turned from red to a golden color that didn't look so weird. The morning came and I quickly got eady for school and left. I got to school and got my schedule from the secretary and a slip I had to get my teachers to sign and bring back to her. The morning went by in a blur and all te classes were the same. I went to class, was assigned a seat, sat down, ignored the scent of the human next to me, doodle in my notebook, go to my next class. Everyting was really tepeatitive, that is untill lunchtime came around and I got to the cafeteria.

I couldn't eat so I couldn't sit with anyone. They would noticed I wasn't eating eventually. I bought a little bit for lunch so it didn't look odd. I looked around and found an empty table off to the side away from evveryone else. It was all okay untill a short pixie looking girl came up to me. "Would you like to sit with us?" she asked. She looked so sweet no one could say no to her. I accepted and followed her to a table with tree guys and two girls including the litle pixie.

One of the guys was very big with short dark curly hair. To humans he probably looked scary. Another one was tall and had blonde hair. The last one had copper hair and was shrter than the others but still was taller than me. The other girl had long blonde hair and was very beautiful. "This is Emmett, my brother," the pixie girl pointed to the big guy. he smiled very wide "Hi!" he responded to his name. "Jasper, my boyfriend," the girl signalled to the tall one "Hello," he said. She signalled to the really cute copper haired boy "and this is Edward, my other brother,"

"Hey," he said and gave a crooed grin. You couldn't help but smile in return. "This is Rosalie, Jaspers twin, and Emmetts girlfriend," She pointed to the beautiful girl "Hi," she didn't smile though "and I'm Alice," she ended

"Hi," I responded to all of them. Alice sat down next to Jasper and the only spare seat was next to Edward. i sat down and relized they would notice I wasn't eating. Alicestarted to stare into space with a blank look on her face. She almost fell out of her seat when Jasper cought her. Everyone at the table noticed her but they just looked at her waiting for something. "She gets visions of the future, not exactly, it can change with a decision but usually there pretty close if not right," Edward whispered in my ear. Visions of the future? Crud! This was going to be harder than I thought.


	2. Secrets Out

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series and all Characters related to it._

**A/N Thanks for your reviews =) I wasn't planning on updating for a couple of days but I decided cause that Chapter was so short I should update sooner. Like I said I'm new so I might not get everything right but thanks to all my awesome reviewers!**

"What?" I questioned

"She's had them all her life, nobody knows except for us," he explained.

"Oh," I was more concerned about what she would see. A couple of minutes passed until she came out of it. When she did she had a smile on her face but I could see a little concern on her face. She was mostly happy though, this couldn't end good. "Bella? could you come with me to the washroom?" I knew it was an excuse but I didn't get why the washroom.

"Sure," I knew she wanted to talk to me.

We barely made it to the washroom before she stated talking at full speed "Bella! I can't believe what I just saw but I wanted to check with you seeing as it is about you so is it true what I saw?" wow she didn't even take a breath threw that whole sentence.

"Um, what are you talking about?" I needed to be careful. Alex said that you can convince a human it's there imagination most of the time, but Alice _saw_ it so I wasn't sure if that was going to be exactly possible in this situation. "You're a, a, is it going to insult you because I don't want to hurt your feelings because your nice and-" I interrupted her, man she could talk fast!

"-just spit it out, I'm sure whatever it is I won't mind,"

"Okay, fine, I saw that you were, you were a, a Vampire," she whispered the last word

"That's what you saw?" I asked her, maybe if I could make her feel unsure about it

"Look, I know my visions aren't 100% but this one is, I get ones so clear they HAVE to be true I just know it it's how it is," this is impossible she's going to keep going till I crack!

"Ugh! I give up!" opps too late.

"It's True! That's why you weren't eating, you can't,"

"My body can't digest it," I slipped. I could have still persuaded her out of it but that one little sentence just doomed me! You'd think with more room to remember stuff and think you wouldn't have those little slip ups. "but how can you stand being around us, I mean don't you drink blood?" she asked. Maybe if only she knew it would be okay, it's not like she would tell anybody right? "I don't drink from humans, only animals," I sighed giving up completely.

"WHAT!?" someone shrieked from outside the door. Great just great! How many people can I tell before the Volturi find out! Rosalie burst into the bathroom. Of all the humans! "You're a what!" she yelled. "Rose! relax it's not dangerous. This is what my vision was about, she isn't dangerous!" Alice explained. Rosalie was glaring at me, I mean if looks could kill!

"I said I don't hurt people!," I explained "but I don't want anybody knowing, you guys can't tell anybody!"

"We won't don't worry Bella," Alice reassured me. I breathed an unnecessary breath of air I hadn't realized I was holding. Rosalie however didn't stop glaring. "Do you want to come over to our house after school?" Alice asked after a long silence.

"Um, are you sure you want _me_ to be at your house?" I responded noting that Rosalie's glare intensified. "Of course, I'm sure our parents would want to meet you, Please!"

"Alright, sure," I couldn't see the harm. We walked back to the cafeteria where the guys were waiting. Everybody finished eating while I went to my next class before they finished. I honestly was getting board.

My next class was...Biology. I met my teacher and he showed me to the only free seat there was. I sat down as more people began to come from lunch. Of course the only spare seat was next to Edward, I didn't mind I felt a strange attraction to him. He came and sat next to me and I decided to doodle in my notebook. "Hi," I heard beside me. I looked up to make it looked like I didn't noticed him enter, even if I did a human wouldn't have noticed. He was smiling his crooked smile. "Hey," I smiled back, as I looked at his emerald green eyes it looked like he forgot how to speak for a moment, how strange that didn't usually happen. "Hey, what did Alice see?" He asked after a minute. "Oh, nothing just something about me," this seemed to make him more interested. I didn't know if I should feel good because he showed interest in me, or worried he'd discover my secret, but before he could ask class started and we had to stop talking. When class ended I jumped out of my seat and left the room as quick as a human should be able to so Edward wouldn't get a chance to ask.

EPOV

Bella was over after school. Alice said not to bother them. They would be in her room so it would be hard to not bother them or hear them because Alice's room was right next to mine. Rosalie was over too, but Jasper didn't come. Actually Rose gave him specific instructions not to come over to see Alice. Bella never did answer me fully about what Alice saw. Just before she answered class started and she never got to answer. Than when class ended Bella was gone before anyone else even got up, strange. It's like she was avoiding me...or that question, but why? Oh well, I'll figure it out sooner or later. Alice can't keep a secret forever, for a long time yes but not forever. I just realized I haven't eaten anything, I should go get something.

I passed by Alice's room on the way to the kitchen. What did she mean by 'don't bother us'? "So, I suppose you have questions, what do you want to know about Vampires?" I head Bella say. Was she interested in mythical creatures? I guess so, or does she believe Vampires are real? Not that it matters. I went to the kitchen but didn't find much to eat. We needed to go groceries, we usually told Esme when we needed to go groceries. It's weird how she never noticed when food was getting low, I mean she must eat it too even if we never see her or Carlisle eat, it's not like they don't eat. I decided on a bowl of cereal seeing as there wasn't much else. Alice, Emmett, and I are all adopted. Me and Alice are twins, and Emmett's like the big brother we never had. Carlisle and Esme adopted us a few years ago, its not like we've been with them for a long time but about five years I guess. Sometimes in a while Carlisle or Esme would go away for a couple of days. Every once in a while usually on a weekend both of them would go away. They said it was just to spend some time along together, but it was never for long.

I finished my cereal and went back upstairs. I passed by Alice's room again. "So you don't eat, you don't sleep, the sun does not burn you, what else?" Rosalie listed. Were they talking hypothetically? It's kind of hard not to eat or sleep, and what's this about the sun? "Um, I don't know, I don't turn into a bat I guess," Bella said uncertainly. I couldn't of heard right, why would she turn into a bat? I listened closer, I didn't mean to eaves drop but I had to clarify what I just heard. "I just can't get over the fact that you're a vampire," Rosalie said. Okay I definatly needed my hearing checked. "_I_ can't believe you're okay with it," Bella replied

"and I can't believe you don't sleep! Do you know how much extra shopping I could get done if I didn't need sleep!" Alice exclaimed. Same old Alice, wait what was that about Vampires, Bella, and not sleeping?! "What are they talking about?" I whispered to myself low enough that someone next to me wouldn't have even been able to hear. "Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked

"Someone's outside the door," what! she couldn't have heard me.

"How do you know?" Alice wondered

"She probably has, like super hearing," Rosalie explained.

"Darn," I mouthed this time. I was about to leave when the door flew open and I was caught standing there. "EDWARD!" Alice yelled. She was always a happy person, but you _never_ wanted her mad at you. "Alice, relax. It's not like he wouldn't notice eventually, all of you would have noticed in time," Bella was trying to calm Alice, like that was going to work.

"So do you want me to go get Emmett? Wait where is Emmett anyway?" Rosalie asked. It was a good point, you usually heard Emmett somewhere. Than the closet door opened and Emmett fell out. "EMMETT!" Alice yelled. At least she wasn't focusing her anger on me anymore.

"I was going to try to scare you, but your conversation caught my attention. Although I still don't understand," Bella started to quietly giggle. "What?" Emmett asked.

"I knew someone was there, honestly you're not as quiet as you think," Bella explained

"Okay, everyone's here except for Jasper and you can tell him later if you want," Emmett said, ever since we met him he's always been impatient. "Okay fine, obviously you guys don't get distracted easily," Bella sighed

"Nope," I responded. She looked into my eyes and for some reason I couldn't look away and forgot how to speak again. She just quietly giggled again before continuing on.

"Okay as Alice figured out threw a vision I'm not human-"

-ya okay we've figured that out," Emmett interrupted

"She'll get to that just listen," Alice defended

"Okay, I'm not human, I'm a, a Vampire,"

**A/N Okay so sorry if you guys think I'm going kind of fast and if anybody has any tips or ideas for the story feel free to let me know. Also I'm planning on bring Carlisle and Esme into the story in the next Chapter. Thanks for the tips, you mentioned some things I would have overlooked and you gave Carlisle and Esme a new role in the story *hint hint***


	3. Talking to Esme

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the Character related to Twilight._

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner but I have been getting a lot of homework for the past while, and recently had some writers block. I'm having trouble finding time to work on my story so I really am sorry and I am updating as fast as I can! Once again I'm really sorry for taking so long and thanks to all my reviewers!**

"Excuse me?" I responded. Vampires aren't real, are they?

"Vampire, I know it's hard to believe. I'm surprised Alice believed it immediately but she did, well I'm surprised she wanted to be alone in the same room with someone she suspected a Vampire," she explained

"Alice! You What?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"There was no danger," she responded off handedly

"You didn't know that for sure before!" Emmett is always protective of friends and family, always has been for as long as I've known him. Wait a minute!

"Wait? are we forgetting the fact that Bella just said that she is a Vampire?" I reminded everyone realizing we were getting off topic.

"Ya! Bella, continue!" Emmett agreed instantly.

"Okay, um, Okay so well I just told you I was a Vampire, so any questions I guess?" she stuttered

"If your a Vampire how can you stand not killing us?" Emmett as usual speaking his mind.

"Well I don't drink from humans only animals, next," she said knowing there would be more

"If your a Vampire do you sleep in a coffin?" I was curious

"Nope, I don't sleep at all," she responded

"Does the sun hurt or kill you?" Emmett stepped back into the conversation

"Myth," was all Bella responded

"So you can go out in the sun?"

"Not anywhere public but it won't hurt me,"

"Why?" I interrupted

"It's hard to explain, but basically I start to sparkle I guess you could say,"

"Okay then,"

"Anything Else?" She asked. Then Esme came running into the room

"Are you kids okay?" She demanded frantically

"Um, ya were fine. Why?" Alice answered unsure. We noticed Esme was staring at Bella in disbelief, and Bella looking strangely uncomfortable. "Um, this is Bella. She's new at school," Alice answered an unspoken question.

"Oh, right. Um, Bella? Could you help me with something?" Esme asked.

"I'll help," Emmett volunteered out of habit. Emmett always liked to help out people. "Oh no, I really need Bella to help me thank you," Esme tried to say politely. "Okay," Bella said and quickly got up and left the room with Esme. I had never seen Esme act so strange. Was it because of Bella?

BPOV:

"Anything Else?" I urged them on to continue. Then a lady came running into the room. I had heard the front door open and close but I hadn't thought anything of it. At first I was afraid she had heard the conversation until I had noticed she was a vampire too and obviously heard the conversation because we were in the same house.

"Are you kids okay?" she demanded in a frantic tone. She must be the Edward, Alice, and Emmett's adoptive mom.

"Um, ya were fine. Why?" Alice spoke up. Esme noticed me now and was staring at me. Great! Just great! Alice seemed to notice us and said "Um, this is Bella. She's new at school,"

"Oh, right. Um, Bella? Could you help me with something?" Esme asked me. Crud!

"I'll help," Emmett volunteered automatically.

"Oh no, I really need Bella to help me thank you," Esme turned down his offer politely. There was no getting out of this. I stood up quickly and left the room followed by Esme. She led me to a room that looked a little like an office. I entered it behind her and waited for her to begin. When she just stood there for a second I decided to urge her to ask or yell or whatever she was planning. "Um, hi. My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella," I introduced myself. She looked over at me now. "I'm Esme," she began. "I'm sorry but I really must know first of all, what is your diet?" she asked. I knew this was coming but I didn't expect it so kindly.

"I only drink from animals if that is what you are referring to," I responded.

"Okay, are you alone?" she asked.

"Yes, I live with my father right now, but he's human," I explained.

"You're living with a human?" she seemed rather alarmed.

"Um, Ya why?"

"How old are you?" that was kind of random in my opinion.

"I'm 17," I said as if it was obvious, because it was.

"No, not your physical age," what does that mean?

"That is my age, I was changed only a month ago,"

"So your a newborn?" what's a newborn?

"Uh, I guess I am," this is getting strange.

"Well, where's your creator?" If I knew would I be living with my human dad?

"I have no clue, I was walking in a forest and then some random person, or Vampire I guess, bit me and than it felt like I was burning for a few days and than I woke up alone in the forest. Then after about a day or two I ran into another vampire Alex, and he explained everything. He was helping me until one day he said he was going hunting and would be back in a couple of days...He never came back and I was living in Phoenix so I decided to move in with my dad for awhile," I explained my life story. Wow that was short.

"So, your basically alone with no one to talk to and no family besides your human family which you are putting in danger by living with them," she clarified.

"Um, no actually. I'm not affected by human blood as others are, Alex was quite surprised at first. Being around humans doesn't bug me that much,"

"Oh, well that's good, I guess. I need to call Carlisle, he's older than me and might be able to help you better than I could. He knows more about this than I do. By the way do the kids know?" Of course they knew!

"Um, ya they know, sorry but Alice figured it out and wouldn't let me deny it," I explained.

"Ya, I was surprised when she didn't see that me and Carlisle were vampires, I thought it might be because she doesn't know much about vampires but I don't know anymore," at least she wasn't mad at me for telling them.

"I'm going to go call Carlisle, we're not planning on moving for a year or two but when we do maybe you could come with us seeing as it would be easier for you to be with your own kind. It's very rare to see a vampire by themselves they usually like to be around at least one other," she told me as she left the room. Maybe this won't be so bad. If Esme and her husband are going to help me threw it than maybe it will work out.


	4. Authors Note I know srry

Sorry for not updating in sooooo long!!! I've been so busy! School is driving me nuts...nuts i tell you!

I will update ASAP promises! I feel so bad and I'm so sorry I know I haven't been updating very well lately but Christmas break is coming up and hopefully I'll get alot of the story done, hmmm maybe I might finish it lols. Also if anyone has and ideas for anything about the story please let me know. I am not much of a 'romance' writer and unfortunatly I can't think of anything else to do with this I mean there has to be a little romance I know but I'm not good at writting those parts. Hey I know this is a silly question but who thinks I should end it here? I mean this would be an okay place to end it you know, Bella has now met the Cullens, they know she's a vampire, Carlisle and Esme are going to help her, next time they move Bella will move with them, we all know the relationship between her and Edward and whats going to happen. Let me know please please, cause if I don't know where to go with this story well its going to sit here for a long time,

-MyImmortal01


	5. Edward, Bella, and alarm clocks

**A/N: I was quite disappointed with the lack of review to my request. To be honest I only got a couple so I don't understand why I'm writting this I feel like so few people are reading it. To those who are and who do review thank you and don't worry I'm not going to stop writting but to the people who have probably stopped reading this story, maybe you read something you didn't like in it please tell me! I like Advice and if you have any questions I'll try to put the answer in the story in the next chapter or two. Thanks to all the people who do review and to the people who read this story and don't review, I like reviews! What ever you want to say it lets me know more than one or two people are reading and that makes me feel good and makes me wanna update faster =)**

Carlisle and Esme have been very nice. They re-explanied everything and even pointed out a few things that Alex missed. Probably because Carlisle is like 300 years old and Alex was only in his 80s. Thats my best guess though. They've been very helpful and it's safe to say I've been spending majority of my time at the Cullens house. I have been getting very close with everyone there. Although I have a strange attraction to Edward, I don't know why but I enjoy his company the most. As usual it was after school and I was staying at the Cullens until charlie called telling me to get home.

Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was out in her garden because as usual it was cloudy. Alice and Rosalie were out shopping, and Emmett was over at Jaspers playing video games, I think. So me and Edward were just hanging out in the livingroom, there was a movie on but I wasn't paying attention really. Me and Edward were quiet, but I could see he wanted to say something. I decided to give him a chance with the simple question.

"So, what's up?"

"Um, Nothing much really," he mumbled. Maybe I was wrong.

"Cool," I responded unsure of what to say.

"Actually," he piped up. Maybe I was right. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?"

"Well tomorrow's the weekend and I'll be spending all day here so we'll be hanging out anyways,"

"No, I mean like somewhere else, you know alone," Was he serious!

"You'r not too afraid?" I half joked, but I was curious.

"Well we're alone right now, technically, and apparently I've lived with two vampires for a couple of years, _and_ one night after you left I heard Carlisle and Esme talking saying its 'incredible' that you aren't attracted to human blood," he finished with his crooked smile

"Okay but I can't go outside tomorrow, it will be sunny," I explanied.

"Oh, Okay. Alice said that it won't be sunny until the afternoon, so you can go out in the morning,"

"Okay, where are we going to go?"

"It's a surprise," he smiled and than turned his attention to the movie. I tried to pay attention but I still didn't catch any of it. I was too preoccupied by wondering where we were going. Too soon Charlie called me saying I had to come home so I said bye to Edward because everyone else was still out and left. I went back home cooked Charlie dinner. I said I already ate so he wouldent worry. I sat with him for a few minutes before telling him I was going to bed. With lack of anything to do for the night I decided to go hunting.

Finally the morning came, and Charlie left (I had to wait for him to leave because he left early and it would look weird if I left before him). I was in my car by the time his cruiser turned the corner. I waited a couple of minutes in case he forgot something but he didn't come back and I was on my way to the Cullens. After a few minutes I got there. I got there faster than usual because I was ignoring any speed limit and just floored the car completely. Not that my old car could go that fast but still faster than usual. When I got there Esme was sitting out on the porch waiting for me, probably heard my car coming up their driveway and wondering why I was here so early.

"Hello Esme," I greeted sweetly as I stepped out of my car.

"Hi, Bella. Edward can't wait for today, last night after you left it was all he talked about really to be honest. Although he'll kill me if he ever finds out I told you," she chuckled.

"Alright got it, not a word," I smiled back.

"Edward's still asleep though," she warned me.

"Ya, I figured that," I said sitting down beside her. "He just didn't tell me when we were leaving so I decided to come after Charlie left," I explained.

"Okay, what time do you think you guys will be back?" she asked sounding motherly again.

"I'm not sure, probably before the sun comes out whenever that is," I reassured her. Than we both heard an alarm go off upstairs from Edwards room. We both tried hard not to laugh, Esme was more succesful than me, I coulden't help it, and I started laughing as quietly as possible. The alarm didn't turn off right away and we heard someone else get up from their room, I believe it was Alice, and storm over to Edwards room.

"Edward Turn That Stupid Alarm Off! Some Of Us Would Like To Sleep!" she started pounding on his door. Causing me to laugh harder. And if that wasen't enough Emmett also woke up and went to Edwards door.

"Turn that Alarm off dummy! If you don't I will come in there and drag you outside!" He yelled and I was almost on the floor laughing now. Esme was now letting out some giggles and I could hear Carlisle chuckling to himself from his office.

"Thats It I'm Counting To Five Than I'm Leaving It Up To Emmett!" Alice yelled.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Than Emmett burst into the room.

Carlisle now came downstairs to were me and Esme were sitting. "Hi Bella, I thought I heard you," he said.

"Edward always forgets to turn his alarm off on the weekends so this happens all the time, though usually not as early. I think he set it purposly today and turned it up louder, which just made Alice and Emmett more irritable," Esme explained well we heard thumps coming from upstairs.

"Okay, Morning Carlisle. This always happens?" I asked

"Oh definatly, but the threats alternate from dumping cold water on him, dragging him outside, sticking him in frount of the fridge, throughing him in the bathtub with freezing water coming out of the shower, etc, etc" Carlisle named some off. "Today it seems like Emmett is feeling a little more generous, yesterday it was the bathtub of freezing water," he told me causing me to laugh harder.

Than Emmett came down the stairs dragging Edward by his ankles and pulled him outside and off the porch onto the grass. Alice came down behind them skipping along. I was practically falling out of my seat laughing now.

"Okay you threw him outside, now back in," Carlisle told Emmett and Alice.

"Okay," they responded togeather while going back up the stairs

"Maybe you should remember to turn your alarm off next time," Esme called over to Edward.

"Good Idea," we heard him mumble from the grass. I finally managed to calm down my laughing.

"You okay?" I asked before I went into another fit of giggles.

"Ya!" he called than he stood up and came back up onto the porch. When he saw me there he stopped for a second.

"Are you going to get dressed or would you rather go in your pj's?" I asked him.

"Uh I'll go get dressed," he said before he went inside.

"Good plan!" I called. He came back down in a couple of minutes fully dressed this time and not being dragged by Emmett.

"Okay, Um Esme I tried to ask Alice what time we should leave but when I knocked on her door she threatened to go get Emmett if I didn't leave so I left her to sleep," he told Esme.

"Oh thats okay I wouldent put it past Emmett to throw you out of the window if he was woken up again," she reassured him before we left. We got into Edwards car and he started to drive down the driveway.

"So where are we going," I asked impatiently. He smiled a smug smile than responded,

"You'll see,"


	6. Uh oh!

**A/N: I don't mean to be annoying but I'm still getting like five reviews only, which is better than before thank you but still makes me wonder if you people are reading. I know some of you must be reading your adding my story to story alert and for that I thank you but so feed back on how you like the story or how it can be improved would be nice. The next chapter is done but I don't know when I'll be updating next. I would like at least 5 reviews before I update okay? Thats resonable Right?**

Me and Edward were driving down a road for I would say about 15 minutes. When we came to a dirt pathway. We had been talking about random things since we left, you know school, movies, new songs, etc. etc. small talk. However when I saw the dirt path I stopped talking, to be honest I got scared. Even though I am a Vampire and we are suppose to have great coordination and all, I don't. When I was human I would trip over air and becoming a vampire didn't help that fact very much. Well okay it helped a little but not enough to make a real difference you know. Edward noticed I stopped talking and quickly asked me "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact you never mentioned this involved hiking," I replied sweetly.

"Is that a problem?" he asked me, probably wondering what the big deal was but it was a big deal for me, really big deal! I didn't feel like making a fool of myself today.

"Well, not exactly, just, I have terrible coordination and I can trip over thin air sometimes," I explained. To my dismay he started laughing quietly.

"Is that all?" he responded.

"Well, ya, ya that's all ,"

"And you watched me getting thrown out of my house by Emmett with Alice encouraging him because I forgot to turn my alarm off," he pointed out.

"Right, well, ya but at least you don't do ten face plants a day," I pointed out.

"Maybe, but you also don't have two siblings who are ready to throw you out the door if you wake them up too early on the weekend," he reminded me.

"Fine," I gave up and we left his Volvo and walked towards the path. When we got there he turned off and began walking in the forest, when he noticed I wasn't behind him he looked at me questioningly.

"Your trying to kill me, aren't you?" I was not walking anywhere without a path!

"No, what's wrong now?" I was confusing him, but that's okay.

"We're not walking along the path?" I pointed down the path to show him what I meant.

"No, that's not how to get there," he explained. Well then we aren't going there. **(How many of you have figured out where there going?)**

"But, I just explained I trip on a flat surface, so you decide to take me on a bumpy surface?" I asked exasperated.

"Yep, come on, I think you'll like where we're going," he pleaded with me.

"Ugh! Fine, but you have to help me over the roots, those things are dangerous." I told him which made him start laughing.

"Alright, deal," he chuckled out. So we started our long treacherous journey to, wherever he's taking me. About two hours later he stopped and looked over at me.

"You ready?" he asked me, this made me wary of where we were.

"Not a bit, lets go," I responded and he chuckled while starting to walk again me following quickly behind. Then we reached a beautiful meadow that looked gorgeous with the sun shining down on it. Wait sun?

"Wait, you said Alice predicted it wouldn't be sunny till the afternoon," I asked feeling worried.

"Well we did take the morning just trying to get here," he reminded me. Whoops.

"So, we have to wait until the evening to leave? Okay," I responded still hiding in the shade.

"You going to stand there the whole time?" he asked while he sat down in the middle of the meadow.

"Um, debating about it, ya," I responded. I remembered what the sun did to my skin and I was afraid of what Edward might think about it.

"Well, why would you do that?" he asked genuinely curious.

"I look funny in the sun," I stated simply, he already knew I sparkled, who knew what would happen when he actually saw it.

"Come on, I know what you look like in the sun." WHAT! "One day there was a small bit of sun and I saw Esme outside in her garden, it's not that bad," he explained.

"Only if your absolutely sure you won't freak out, okay?" I had to make sure.

"It can't be that bad, but if it matters to you…I promise I won't freak out," dang it I was hoping he would just let it go.

"Fine," I grumbled while taking a hesitant steep into the sun. At first Edward looked like he was going to freak out but than it passed and he just said, "See, you look fine. It's beautiful actually," If I was human I would be blushing tomato red right now.

"Thanks," I mumbled out and I went to sit down beside him hoping he wouldn't move away or something, I don't know! But I was happy to see he didn't, he just watched me sit down. After I did he looked at me for a moment until we just started talking about random stuff, like we always did, always do.

We went off onto some weird topics but we didn't mind, it was always like this. Then we got onto the topic of relationships. Mainly because we were talking about Alice and Emmett. "So, have you ever had a boyfriend," he asked innocently.

"Um, no, I never seemed to be interested in any guys back home. But that changed when I got here," I whispered the last part, I didn't think he was going to hear it. I had to admit it, I did like Edward in that way. I was sure of it.

"Really, who?" WHAT! He Heard That! Crud, Crud, Crud, what was I suppose to do now?

"Uh, what?" I stammered out in shock. Great, if I hadn't given away enough!

"Who are you interested in?" he asked as if he was on a mission that he couldn't get sidetracked from.

"Uh, its uh…um, nooobodyyy," I stammered out, now if he didn't know he had to be dumb. I gave away all key points, GOOD JOB BELLA! He started chuckling.

"Ya well, I could say the same," he muttered probably forgetting me being able to hear him, hehehe.

"Oh really? So who is she?" I asked the same way he did.

"huh?" Wow déjà vu or what?

"Who are _you_ interested in?" I asked, again like him.

"Uh, um…its nobody," I swear he could be imitating me and I wouldn't know the difference.

"Well, by the sounds of it. If you reveal who your interested in, than I'll reveal who I'm interested in. Deal?" I asked. I had to make sure and if it was me, I couldn't let the chance pass. I really to like him, I actually think I'm falling for him.

"Okay, deal," aha he forgot what I hoped he would forget.

"Great! You go first," omg the look on his face right now is priceless! As soon as I said that his face dropped to the basement.

"Uh, okay I guess. It's, um…you," he whispered the last part so low I don't think I was suppose to even hear it.

"Oh, well that's a relief," I said lightening the tone a bit. He looked up from his feet in surprise.

"Excuse me?" he asked thinking he didn't hear her right.

"Well I would just like to tell you that the feelings are returned," I said getting it over with. I kept repeating in my head this is the right thing, this is the right thing.

"Really?" he asked in more surprise than relief, but he was relieved. I smiled at him and nodded, then he did something really unexpected. He leaned over to me and kissed me. Short but sweet as some would say and I swear the smile on my face doubled in size. I looked up at him to see he was smiling too.

**(So tempted to just leave it here but I didn't for two reasons 1. I decided to give you guys a long one and a present, happy holiday!)**

Finally me and Edward had gotten over all the awkwardness and have established that we both like each other. On top of everything I kissed him! I KISSED EDWARD CULLEN! We were laying on the grass comfortably when I heard something in the woods, I didn't want to alarm Edward so I decided to just keep track of it. The sound was getting closer and I smelt unfamiliar Vampires, better to be safe than sorry so I sat up to face were the noise was coming from. Edward sat up too and looked at me "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, sit still and move as little as possible," I instructed. He did as I said but it was too late, they heard us and were getting uncomfortably close. Than a girl and a guy came out of the forest. The girl had red hair and the guy was taller than her and had blonde hair. However what scared me the most was they had red eyes! CRUD CRUD CRUD! Carlisle and Esme trust me and Edward alone and what do I do? Get him eaten!

"Hello Bella," the blonde greeted me.

"Who are you?" I asked instantly

"Nice way to greet your creators!" the red haired hissed at me

"WHAT!" huh?

"We created you, I just wanted to kill you but Victoria here insisted on having some fun.

Then you meet other vampires and it isn't as fun, so we're keeping the entertainment going is all," are these guys nuts?

"Need I repeat WHAT?"

"It will all be clear soon," the red haired said from behind me. I whipped around to face her.

"I wonder what the Cullen's would think if you didn't bring little Edward back," The blonde man mused.

"You wouldn't, I wont let you!" I practically screamed. He started to circle Edward, Edward tried to hide his fear but unsuccessfully. It hurt to see him like that, as someone's prey.

"NO!!" I yelled, I tried to attack the blonde man, but the girl he called Victoria grabbed my arms, keeping me from defending Edward and forcing me to watch. This always happens to people I care about, I was dumb to get so close to Edward. I should have protected him, I should be protecting him. Just than did the blonde jump at him. "Do it slow James," Victoria called

"EDWARD!!" I yelled.

**(And 2. I couldn't help it, this was too good of a cliffy to pass up, haha I'm evil. Sorry bout that)**


	7. Powers

**A/N: Okay still very few reviews but you hit 5 reviews so congrats and thanks to the awesome people who did review! I won't update until I get 5 reviews on this chapter too, sorry. Thank you and please don't kill me for waiting so long to post this chapter, I did leave you with a bad cliffhanger, sorry about that I couldn't resist.**

Just than James hit what seemed to be an invisible wall. It was strange and even threw Victoria for a loop which gave me the split second I needed to pull my arms free and run to save Edward. With James still stunned by what just happened two seconds later I ran for Edward and ran for the safety of the Cullen's house. Edward seemed to be just as shocked as James and Victoria were so I just ran for it. I made it to the Cullen's in record time considering I didn't exactly know where I was. I ran faster than I ever had and didn't slow down in the slightest on fear that they were right behind me. How was I suppose to know. I ran in and left Edward on the couch, I looked around and couldn't find anybody, that can't be right! I ran up to Carlisle's office and started knocking on his door rapidly. "Come In," he responded. I ran in and stared talking before I was even in the room.

"Carlisle! You have to help me!" I almost yelled out of fear.

"What, What is it, Where's Edward?" he asked quickly. I knew where he was going with that question.

"Edward is fine, it's not about him. Well it sort of is, but not completely. You see we ran into these other vampires," I started telling him everything that had happened and who these vampires were.

"Well, that's strange. How did you save Edward again?" dang it I was purposely fuzzy about that.

"Ya I was wondering that too, he just fell down," Edward piped up. I hadn't even notice he entered the room.

"Well, you see, you know how you think my power is to ignore human blood? Well it isn't. Don't get me wrong, human blood doesn't bug me. It's just that's not my power, or main power I don't know," I started.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle encouraged me to continue.

"Well, um. I can make shields. Physical and Mental. I always have a mental shield around me it never leaves me but I can extend it to other people and groups of people, and I can put physical shields around specific people. I can put it around myself, it isn't always there I have to put it there and it can extend to other people and groups of people," I quickly explained in one breath.

"I see," was all Carlisle said. "Well, I'll look into those things, and your power is interesting to say the least, but for now I have to get to the hospital you two stay here. Don't leave the house, if Charlie calls tell him that you are busy helping me and Esme," he explained.

"Alright," me and Edward agreed at the same time.

Carlisle quickly left the house and me and Edward left his office. We went downstairs and sat in the living room putting on a random movie like yesterday. We sat there for a few minutes in silence before Edward randomly said "Thanks," well more like mumbled.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For saving me, I just wanted to say thanks," he rephrased.

"It was nothing, really," I reassured him,

"Nothing?" he asked in disbelief. "You saved my life, that isn't nothing. At least not to me," he told me.

"Well, I do believe your forgetting something," I pointed out with a smile.

"What's that," he asked slightly confused now and I could see him thinking hard.

"I love you, do you really think after that I was going to let them kill you? Really?" I asked him.

"I guess not, I love you too," he responded. I smiled and turned my attention back to the movie, that I wasn't really paying attention to to begin with. Well I didn't even know what the movie was, or what it was about, or what genre it was even. Oops.

**A/N: So I know that this was a short chapter but at least it's not another one and you know what happens, I'll try to update soon :) Please review, I'll try to make the next one longer.**


	8. We forgot about Jasper!

Since I didn't pay attention to the movie I didn't bother trying to get into it and me and Edward fell into a comfortable silence while I thought to myself. I was thinking over all of the Cullen's and Hale's…wait, not all the Hale's? I started laughing to myself.

"What are you laughing about?" Edward asked looking at me funny.

"I just remembered something, something really funny," I explained the smile on my face growing.

"Well, care to share?" Edward urged me to go on. Well if he wanted to know that badly.

"We forgot to tell Jasper about me Carlisle and Esme being vampires, and I made Rosalie and Alice promise to let me be the one to tell him. But I've been in my own little world for a while and just realized it completely slipped me mine to tell him," I laughed and Edward joined me. Than Alice came walking down the stairs.

"Hey! We didn't know you were home, were you being super quiet or something?" Edward asked her as she made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"For your information I fell asleep by accident, and Bella when I woke up I had a vision and Jasper is going to confront you about not eating lunch on Monday after school," Alice said, "That's why I came down here, but well I'm down here I might as well join you guys," she said and sat down on the couch in the corner or the room. Obviously giving me and Edward some space.

"Right, that shall be when I tell him than, you know its weird he hasn't figured it out earlier," I commented and me and Edward looked back at Alice.

"What! 1. I'm cranky when I first wake up, and 2. How am I suppose to know what Jasper is thinking, I'm not a mind reader. Though it would be cool to at least know somebody that was a mind reader," Alice laughed to herself as if it was the most ridiculous thing ever thought about. **(Haha I know you guys had to have gotten that)**

"Ya, like seeing the future is the most common thing in the world," I said sarcastically. She scowled at me and I stuck me tongue out at her while Edward just chuckled at our 'conversation'. Alice than went into one of her blank stairs and came out after a moment and had a huge smile on her face. Me and Edward looked at her questioningly.

"Jasper decided to come over because he was board and tired of Emmett beating him at video games, which means he's dragging Emmett home be warned. Also he decided to ask Bella about not eating because he has seen you go a day without eating, full day. Fair warning," Alice added the last part in a sing song voice and danced up the stairs probably to fix her hair. Just as she disappeared up the stairs the doorbell rang.

"Answer that!" she called down the stairs and I went at vamp speed to the door, not like he was going to see threw a door, and opened it.

"Hi Jasper!" I said happily. He looked taken aback for a moment but shook it off.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett called from behind him.

"Hey, sorry about him. He found Rosalie's secret stash of cookies, and my secret stash of pop, and ordered an Iced Cap Supreme on the way here downing it in about two minutes," Jasper grimaced. I looked over at Emmett and he was literally vibrating in place.

"Edward! I think it's time for some brother bonding time!" I called and Edward walked into the room.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hi Eddie! What's up! How's Bella! Oh hi Bella! What's up! You guy's going out yet?! Alice saw that like a whil-" Jasper put his hand over Emmett's mouth while you still could here Emmett's mumbles going on.

"Ye-No, not going to happen today sorry Emmy," Edward said backing away behind me trying to hind from his vibrating brother. Jasper all of a sudden pulled his hand away from Emmett's mouth and Emmett was smiling a goofy smile.

"Ow! He bit me!" Jasper exclaimed, "And he broke the skin," he continued everyone now noticing the red liquid doing down his hand. I discretely backed up behind Edward. It wasn't that I didn't trust my self-control, it was just that if I all of a sudden had a strange urge to bite him out of the blue I would never forgive myself. Come to think of it neither would Rosalie, or Alice especially.

"Are you okay Bella? Do you need to leave the room?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Why would you need to leave the room Bella? It's not like you're a vampire. Oh wa-" this time Edward put his hand over Emmett's mouth but he kept the palm of his hand out so Emmett couldn't easily bite him.

"Sorry, Emmett managed to raid my house of anything that had sugar, caffeine or was sweet all in the time span of me being in the washroom. When Rosalie found that her Cookies were missing I swear she nearly killed Emmett, I had to drag him out of there while he sang 'Girls night out' by Hannah Montana, which is weird because none of us like Hannah Montana and he knows it," Jasper explained. Everyone started laughing. Emmett started laughing hysterically and Edward backed away just to be safe.

"Cause it's a girls night! It's alright without you! I'm gonna stay out! And play out! Without you! You better hold tight! Cause girls night without you! Let's go GNO! Let's go GN-" I now covered his mouth because it's not like he could bite me right? I felt him trying to bite me, but unsuccessfully. "Darn vampire strength and indestructible skin!" Emmett tried to yell but it was all muffled and no one but me could hear him.

"Yep, can't bite me! Haha!" I told him. He just scowled at me and continued to vibrate in place.

"Hey Jazz!" Alice called as she finally joined us. She looked around seeing Jasper bleeding me holding my hand over Emmett's mouth while he continued to sing girls night out, and Edward hiding by the doorframe afraid of what might come next. "Do I want to know?" she asked.

"No, probably not. But Jasper will tell you anyways," I answered directly the question at Jasper.

"While I was in the washroom Emmett found my secret stash of pop and Rosalie's stash of cookies, and consumed anything that contained sugar, caffeine or anything sweet. And on our way here Emmett insisted on an Iced Cap Supreme and forced me to get him one, don't ask, just…don't ask," Jasper retold the story quick. "Oh, and Rosalie almost killed him for eating all her cookies but I dragged him out of the house while he sang 'Girls Night Out' which is why he's singing it now," he added quickly.

"And He's currently trying to bite me again," I announced, and Alice started laughing.

"Emmett! You should know you can't bite her!" Alice scolded playfully. We all started laughing, well Emmett had been laughing for a good five minutes now, except Jasper.

"Oh Bella! Can I talk to you?" Jasper asked, I knew what was coming.

"Anything to get away from Emmett, by all means," I said and pushed Emmett in the direction of Alice and Edward. "Be right back!" I called as we walked out the door. We walked to the edge of the forest, but Jasper wanted to go further.

"Ya, uh no, not in there. Me and Edward had a bad experience in there and I would hate myself if you became a part of it," I gave a small smile. He looked at me funny and just let it pass.

"Uh, Bella. What I wanted to talk to you about it, that, you seem to not be eating. And it's concerning about your diet," he asked bluntly.

"And?" I asked trying to give the hint that I don't need to eat.

"And? And what? You're not eating, humans need to eat!" he was getting frustrated.

"Ya I know humans need to eat food," I accepted.

"Than why don't you eat?" he asked genially concerned.

"Cause I don't need to eat food, duh!" I said hitting myself on the head.

"What? Humans need to eat." he restated.

"Ya, and that would help if I was human, but I'm not. So I don't eat the same food as you do. Actually I don't _eat _at all technically," I explained and almost burst out laughing at his face.

"Excuse me?" he was really confused now.

"Alright, I already told everyone while you weren't here because Alice had a vision of it and well I'm telling you now sorry. Okay, I'm a vampire, now before you deny it and call me crazy just watch," I instructed as I walked up to a really tall tree and pulled it right up revealing it's roots and put it back in quickly. "Believe me?" I asked. He nodded with a shocked look on his face.

"Now we better get back be-" my cell phone rang and I looked at it. It was a text from Alice. I quickly looked at it and all it said was: _Run: James, Victoria. You, Jasper. Edward knows. Get back to the house!_ Dang it.

"Jasper, we gotta run know. I mean literal-"

"Hello again Bella," James interrupted. Dang it.

"Why won't you guys just leave me alone! What am I?! A game to you!" I asked exasperated.

"Uh Bell-"

"Oh with a different guy this time? What if people found him with no blood in this one? Bad?" Victoria mused.

"Don't. You. Dare" I snarled through gritted teeth. Jasper moved behind my back obviously seeing it as the safest place, he probably noticed their red eyes.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry about the short chapter and the small cliffy again but oh well I had to. But I should be updating tomorrow if I can manage it obviously, I'm away this weekend but I wrote out my story. Key word wrote it! It's written down I just need to type it up on my computer before I can post it so hopefully I will update Saturday or Sunday at tthe latest hopefully :) By the way Exams are coming up so that will probably severly slow down my updating pace (If thats possible) so I'll try to get as much done this weekend as possible cause next week I gotta start studying blah! Oh well till next time Bye and hope you liked it, review so I know please**


	9. Emmett is never allowed sugar, again!

**A/N: Well thank you to all my revieweres and the awesome reviews! This is the next Chapter, it is short and I apologize, I have the next chapter typed up already so I will be updating soon. But...I would like to see how many people will be able to update tonight :D If enough people review for my story tonight I will update sooner, much sooner, than I was originally planing. So, update! update! update! **

APOV- They left us with Emmett! Hyper Emmett! This is not going to be pretty. I walked into the living room where Edward and Emmett were. Edward was trying to get Emmett off the couch.

"Emmett get off the couch! You know you're not allowed to jump on it!" Edward yelled ot be heard over Emmett singing '7 little monkey jumping on a bed'.

"Make me Eddie!" Emmett yelled at the same volume as Edward.

"Emmet, I told you to never call me that," Edward said threw clenched teeth.

"Eddie and Bella sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G," Emmett sang.

"Will Both Of You Just SHUT UP!" I yelled as loud as I could, which I was surprised to find that it was pretty loud. The boys just looked at me in shock. I don't usually yell and if I do I have to be really ticked off, they both knew that. Then Emmett started to sing. "Alice and Jazzy sitting in a tree K I S S I N G," Oh he was asking for it, but I would get in trouble if I hurt him so, plan B.

"Emmett, I put some cookies and coffee in your room," I said sweetly.

"REALLY!" he yelled and ran off to his room. I quickly ran behind him and locked his door when he was in.

"Hey! There's no cookies! Hey let me out!" he yelled. "I'm melting! I'm melting!" he screamed. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs.

"Wow, I never expected the little pixie to do that," Edward mused and I stuck my tongue out at him. After a big Carlisle came in.

"Hi guy's, where's Emmett and why is he saying 'There's no place like home, There's no place like home'?" Carlisle asked. I quickly explained what happened at Jaspers. Then we heard Emmett yell "Hey! It worked!" We all started laughing. Carlisle went upstairs and I had a vision.

_Bella and Jasper talking. Two other red eyed vampires attacking them. James biting down on Jaspers neck-_

Then it went back to normal. I instantly toke out my phone and texted Bella, ignoring Edward asking what was wrong. After I was done I told him to wait.

**A/N: Now I know alot of people were probably like oh great! Now I can find out what happens to Jasper after waiting a week-thank you for being so patient- and than this happens so...um...I believe this should be all the more reason to update and possible (Big possibly) you might get the chapter tonight! If i get enough reviews I mean (For me enough reviews is like 4, 5 would be great, and 6 would be excellent! So don't think I have high standards) I shall update! :D**


	10. Back to Jasper,

**A/N: Okay it was good enough with the reviews, thanks to thoughs who did :). And you guys have been waiting too long anyways and I'm starting to feel guilty about leaving a cliffhanger for so long, sorry, lol. Enjoy!**

I quickly put my shield around Jasper just in case.

"We don't leave you alone because your our main source of entertainment," James said as if it was a compliment.

"Well I don't want to be a main source of entertainment!" I practically yelled. I felt someone trying to get threw my shield and Jasper holding my arm.

"Victoria, go find the other boy, and that little Alice girl," James instructed.

"No!" I whipped around and lost my concentration. When I realized what they did I looked around to see James holding Jasper. To my horror he bit him, I attacked and he flew into the forest and they ran off. I turned to see Jasper on the ground.

"Jasper! Are you okay?" he was holding his neck.

"Stop the burning," he whimpered. I _hate _James!

"Jasper? Do you trust me?" I asked. He quickly nodded. I looked around and decided in an instant. I bit his neck and started sucking the venom out. When he relaxed I stopped. See I knew human blood didn't bother me, and got him on his feet.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"I believe you now," he chuckled. He looked over at me.

"Why are your eyes red?" he asked all of a sudden. Right!

"When vampires drink human blood their eyes turn red, if they drink from animals, like I do, their eyes turn gold," I explained.

"Oh," he replied and left it at that.

"We should get back, Alice and Edward are probably worried," I said pulling him towards the hours.

"And Emmett?" he asked.

"Is probably bouncing off the walls in a room with nothing breakable," I reminded him.

"Right," and with that we went back to the house.

"Wait? What about my eyes?" I asked.

"I'm sure Alice and Edward would understand under the circumstances, and it isn't like you killed anyone now is it?" he reminded me.

"And Emmett?" I asked.

"Is probably bouncing of the walls in a room with nothing breakable," He said with a chuckle.

"Right," Was my cleaver response. We were quiet the rest of the way walking back. I walked at human speed with Jasper seeing as he couldn't walk faster. We finally made it back after about five minutes. I looked over at Jasper and he just nodded encouragingly. I gave him a half smile and we walked in the door. Edward and Alice came into the room and I immediately looked at my feet. Alice ran over to Jasper and looked at him like she was never going to let him leave.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked from my side. I jumped slightly because _I_ hadn't even heard him walk over to me. Just than Esme walked in the door and saw everyone crowded in the front room.

"Why is everyone in here? Hi Jasper, where's Emmett?" Esme asked in a rush after she processed what was going on.

"Well Emmett is in his room because he got a hold of everything sweet or caffeinated at Jasper and Rosalie's house and is really hyper and bouncing around singing," Alice briefly explained.

"Oh, okay. One more question, what's wrong Bella?" she asked, her question directed at me. I contemplated for a moment on whether or not I should explain it or go and hide for a week until my eyes changed back to gold.

"It's okay Bella, you did it for a good reason. You didn't hurt anybody," Alice encouraged. Of course she already saw what happened, she probably saw it before it even happened come to think of it. After a moment I decided I could trust Alice and I could trust Esme and Carlisle not to jump to conclusions. Although part of me wished they would because then they would kick me out. Then James and Victoria would follow me and ruin my life, they would stay away from the Cullen's and Hale's and they wouldn't bug them as long as I stayed out of their life.

I looked up at Esme and let out a defeated sigh. As I guessed she gasped slightly but then she asked "What happened?" I expected her to jump to conclusions and figured I had killed somebody and than kick me out.

"Well, Carlisle already knows about James and Victoria and how they already threatened Edward's life-" then Carlisle came down the stairs.

"Did those two show up again?" he asked in a slightly annoyed slightly angry voice. I simply nodded before I continued on with my story.

"Well Jasper wanted to talk because I forgot to tell him about vampires and stuff and he was curious as to why I never ate," I looked around at them and they all looked at me expectantly except for Jasper and Alice because Jasper was there and Alice probably already saw what had happened.

"Well we talked and then James and Victoria came out of no where just after Alice texted me warning about the danger. Well James and Victoria got past my shield by distracting me and James…Well he…" I didn't know how to tell Esme and Carlisle that their daughter's boyfriend was bitten but wasn't a vampire so don't worry, oh how to word this?

"He bit me," Jasper came out and said in the open noticing my hesitation. Everyone gasped.

"They what!?" Esme almost yelled. She was very motherly, I never asked how she was changed into a vampire. Come to think of it I never even asked Carlisle. I made a mental note to do that my next chance.

"But, than why aren't you going threw the changing process. And why are your eyes red. Am I missing something or is there more to this story?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, obviously there's more to the story," Alice said matter-of-factly. I glared at Alice for a moment before I started to continue on with my story.

"So, after they…bit…him I attacked James and they ran off thinking that the damage had been done-Which it had- so I went over to Jasper. He was in severe pain and I had a theory that I was positive would work-and it did- so I sucked the infected blood out of his body before it could get to far into his system," I whispered the last part while looking at my hands now.

"And that worked?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"Well see for yourself," I responded motioning to Jasper keeping my head down, trying not to meet anyone's eyes. It sounded like I heard Carlisle mutter 'fascinating' but I couldn't have been sure.

I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me, but it wasn't what I expected. They were the same tempeture. I looked up and Esme was hugging me tightly, I looked at her confused then looked around to everyone else to see if they had any idea what was going on. Nobody seemed to besides Carlisle and Edward.

"That was so nice of you, thank you," she said. Wait, why was she thanking me?

"Um, for what?" I asked unsure.

"For saving him obviously," Esme responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked around and everyone seemed to be agreeing to what she said, okay than.

"Uh, you're welcome. It was nothing really," I quickly added trying to get rid of all the attention.

"No it wasn't, not that it would have been all that bad to be a vampire but um, for now I'm good," Jasper said. I laughed at that. Than my phone rang, I looked at the caller id and it was Charlie. I sighed and picked up the phone, "Okay I'm coming home," I said than hung up before he could saying anything and said goodbye to everyone.

"Wait!," Alice called for a second, she ran upstairs than came back down a minute later handing me a tiny box. I looked at her and she smiled, I opened it to find a contacts case I looked at her questioninglly. "You'r eye colour would scare Charlie," she explained, I made an oh with my mouth than said my goodbye's again and went home.

**A/N: See, there Jasper didn't die! I could never kill him :)**


	11. The Conversations Part 1

When I got home that night I cooked dinner for Charlie and than went to my room after having a bit of polite conversation. I sat on my bed and let my thoughts go threw the days events. When I thought about how I haven't even heard about these James and Victoria people and that I ran into them twice today I had to think of a way to keep them away from the Cullen's. They knew about me and Edward so they were for sure going to attack were it hurt, Edward and Alice. They would attack Edward because they knew I really liked him and they were going to attack Alice because somehow they found out I was really close with her too. I came to one conclusion, I would either have to leave-which I don't think I'm strong enough to do- or find away to get rid of James and Victoria, but how?

I couldn't kill them, I couldn't kill anyone! But than what was I suppose to do? I was so confused! What am I suppose to do? Maybe I should ask Carlisle and Esme? That could work, right? Well I have nothing better to do at...1 in the morning. I jumped out of my window and ran to the Cullen's house. I knocked on the door even though they probably already heard me but I didn't want to just walk in. Esme opened the door for me.

"Hello Bella. What are you doing here so late?" She asked in pleasant surprise.

"I'm really confused. I was wondering if I could talk to you and Carlisle?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course you can, come in. Carlisle will be down in a moment," she told me.

"Thank you, so much," I smiled and sat down on the couch. As Esme said Carlisle came down shortly after.

"Bella. What's wrong?" he asked concern leaking into his voice.

"I needed to talk to you guys. I don't know what to do about James and Victoria. I can't just let them keep hurting you and your family! It's not right, I need to think of something and the only option's I can think of are leaving so they'll leave you alone, or getting rid of them some how. But how?" I quickly explained.

"Okay Two things, one, this is your family too. Two, your not leaving, everyone would be very upset if you did so. Yes even Rosalie would too. And lastly, we can figure out how to get rid of them together are you sure you didn't think of anything?" He asked. When he said I was part of this family now I swear I was smiling the biggest I ever had.

"Well besides the obvious-killing them- no. But _I_ couldn't kill them. And I can't see you killing them, and the other's obviously can't help. Although I'm sure Emmett would like to try, especially if he was a vampire," I muttered the last part even though I knew they could hear me.

"If anyone threatens our family and can't be reasoned with then we do what we have to do," Carlisle said glumly.

"But, we will first try to see if we can reason with them. If all else fails and they continue to threaten you or anyone in this family, we'll get to that when it comes," Esme said.

"What about Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper" I asked, "I don't think they'll attack Rosalie because they haven't seen me with her but they've seen me with everyone else," I asked in desperation.

"We'll get them out of the way of course. We can get them on a plane somewhere where it won't be easy for them to get into any vampire trouble," Esme assured me.

"Phoenix," I said after a minute. They looked at me confused. "It's were I used to live. It's almost always sunny, if they do get in danger I could probably find them very quickly, and they'll only be there for a couple of days till we can sort things out with James and Victoria," I explained my reasoning.

"That will work," Esme smiled and Carlisle approved.

"When though?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Soon, maybe three days," Esme guessed. Me and Carlisle agreed and than I said I should get back home before Charlie woke up and noticed I was missing and left. I was feeling slightly more optimistic after my talk with Carlisle and Esme.

Charlie got up soon after and went out to work. We were on spring break so I didn't have to worry about going to school or anyone wondering why the Cullen's and Jasper disappeared for a bit.

I quickly went back over to the Cullen's after Charlie left, which was only about 2 hours since I'd been over there before. It was only 8 in the morning so everyone was still sleeping. I sat and talked with Esme about miscellaneous things seeing as Carlisle was already at the hospital. Soon enough we heard Edward's alarm go off. You'd think he'd turn it off eventually, but no it's always on. We heard the same thing happen Alice start yelling at him, still didn't wake up, Emmett go and drag Edward out of his room, still not waking up. This time however they didn't drag him down the stairs Emmett dragged him into the washroom and we heard the shower going.

"Emmett!" Edward called threw chattering teeth after he finally realized what had happened. I just cracked up laughing, morning's here were always entertaining.

"Remember to turn your flipping alarm clock off next time than if you don't want to wake up freezing!" Alice yelled before her and Emmett went back into their rooms. We heard Edward get out of the bathroom and come downstairs after he dried his hair slightly.

"Oh! Bella you're here!" Edward said slightly started as I continued to shake with silent laughter, Esme doing the same.

"Yep, and you're looking a little cold this morning," I chuckled out. Edward groaned before he went into the kitchen most likely to make his breakfast. I followed him in out of mainly boredom.

"So Edward, what's up?" I asked.

"Um, nothing. Just waking up, eating cereal, do you want some?" he asked, I gagged slightly at his offer.

"Uh, no thank you. I honestly don't know how you eat that stuff anyways. It's gross!" I explained. Edward just laughed at me.

"And I honestly don't know how you drink blood," Edward responded. I just shrugged, fair is fair. Humans don't know how we drink blood, and we don't know how they eat their food. Even if we did eat it once upon a time we don't anymore.

"So, Edward. Me and Esme were talking and you know how I've been having trouble with James and Victoria? We came up with a solution," I tried to sound cheery even though I knew he wouldn't like the plane. Even though _I_ was the vampire, he was still protective of me and wouldn't like the idea of leaving me to try to talk sense into two other vamps. I just knew it. And now that me and Jasper were getting to be better friends I'm sure he wouldn't much enjoy this idea either. Emmett wouldn't like it either even though I _was_ stronger than him he would insist on staying and helping his 'little sister'. Alice would insist that we would need to keep the psychic in case any last minute decisions were made or any complications were to show up. Even though between me, Carlisle, and Esme, I was sure we would get them to the safe distance that was needed in this case.

"Oh, really? What is it?" he asked. Did he not notice I was avoiding that part of it? I guess he didn't because he was looking at me expectantly.

"Well...Esme, Carlisle, and I were going to try and talk reason into them and hope that works," I explained.

"And if it doesn't work?" Dang he was catching everything I was trying to avoid. I couldn't lie to him, especially when he trusted me as much as I trusted him.

"Than, we will have to use more drastic measures, but we are hoping that we can talk reason into them, than try to threaten them with the Volturi. Although we are trying to avoid contacting them seeing as we have five humans who know about vampires and one vampire has a power that they will probably try to recruit into their guard," I shuddered at the thought. Being part of their guard was the last thing I wanted to be forced into doing, which I was really hoping it wouldn't come to so it will probably be talk reason, than attack unfortunately.

"I see," Edward mused as h e continued to eat his cereal. "And what will the five humans being doing during this?" he is too perceptive for his own good.

"Probably in phoenix," I said dismissively hoping he wouldn't think much of it, but I knew him too well to think that that was going to happen.

"What!?" He asked looking at me like I had finally lost my mind, maybe I was to think he would go without a fight.

"We need to think of something to keep you guys out of the way so you don't get caught in any crossfire or snatched as hostages. They know that especially you, Alice, and Jasper are really close to me. Not to mention Emmett, they know that you guys are key points to getting what they want from us," I explained willing him to understand. "Anyways, if anything happened to any of you-especially you- I would never forgive myself, and Esme and Carlisle would be upset," I said, I knew if I used those things he would have trouble objecting to it.

He just groaned in annoyance. "Bella, you know I can't let you do this alone," he sighed.

"But, I won't be alone. Esme and Carlisle are going to help me. And may I ask who are the vampires here?" I asked. He just looked at me with an expression that looked like he wanted to be mad, but he couldn't. He knew what I was saying made sense, no matter how much he wanted to object to my plan he had no better plans to fix this problem and he knew that he just lost the argument. I just smiled a knowing smile sensing my victory.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. "But I'm not the only one who's going to put up a fight! You'll still have to deal with Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. What about Rosalie?" he asked realizing I hadn't talked about her.

"They haven't seen me with her lately, so going with you guys is completely optional to her, although depending on how long you have to stay up there it would be better if Rosalie stayed as to not rise suspicion to why all of you just suddenly disappeared over spring break," I told him, it was kind of obvious something strange was up when all the Cullen and Hale kids disappeared. Although we could just say that they went on vacation and were late getting back.

"Okay, but like I said, you can bet that Alice and Emmett are going to put up a big fight and Jasper is going to plain out refuse," he threatened.

"Yes, but we'll deal with that when it comes, but for now, I love you," I smiled. He smiled back.

"You know you have to stop doing that. 'Dazzling' me. When you do that I can't say no to anything you request," he playfully glared at me. I just laughed at him.

"I'll keep that in mind for the future," I laughed and he went back upstairs to change. I heard someone get up and determining from where the footsteps were coming from it sounded like, Emmett. Next.

**A/N: I am so happy, my exams are done! And to my loyal reviewers I believe you will be happy to know that during my exams I have written like 8 more chapters and these are all goin up over the next week! Yay! lolz.**


	12. The Conversations Part 2

I ran into the living room to tell Esme what my plan was to get them to agree a little easier. Esme was reading a book that I couldn't see the title of. We still had a little time because Emmett was doing something in his room before he came downstairs.

"Esme, I think I figured out how to get them to agree a little easier," I said in a rush. She looked up at me and looked at me showing that I had her attention. "If we can talk to them each individually they won't be able to build up on other arguments and only have their own to go on and once we prove their arguments are wrong they won't have anything else to say. I talked Edward into it with little difficulties," I explained my theory.

"I never thought of that. We usually talk to them all together," Esme told me.

"Well, it's morning, their getting up at different times and I'll be able to get them to agree than I can talk to Jasper once he get's here and than Rosalie has a choice, but _I_ can't talk to her directly if that's the case," I said. Esme agreed just in time for Emmett to come down the stairs and into the kitchen, time to talk him into it.

"Hey Emmett," I greeted as I followed him in the kitchen and watched him grab the same box of cereal as Edward. What is it with humans and this cereal?

"Hi," he responded while pouring milk into his concoction of flakes. It almost reminded me of a fish being fed fish flakes. I had to resist the temptation to laugh out loud at him, but I laughed mentally at the idea.

"So, what's up," I asked him pleasantly. He looked at me in confusion for a second but let it pass.

"Um, the sky, and clouds," he said looking unsure of what was going on.

"You heard I was having trouble with James and Victoria, right?" I asked him. He nodded in response. I smiled and continued. "Well Esme, Carlisle, and I have come up with a plan we're sure will work," I said once again trying to sound cheery. It was better to get this over with right away, before Edward or Alice came downstairs.

"Cool, what's the plan?" he asked before taking another bite of cereal.

"Well, Esme, Carlisle, and I are going to reason with them, hopefully that will work," I said avoiding saying we, or anything like that.

"What are we going to do?" Emmett asked in confusion, of course he would notice that. He wasn't that dumb.

"You'll all be in Phoenix, you, Edward, Alice, and Jasper, and maybe Rosalie," I said quickly hoping maybe he wouldn't catch it.

"What!? You're crazy to think you're going to get rid of us that easily!" he almost yelled. You know sometimes I wonder if it even registered to them that I am a vampire and am stronger than they are.

"Well, than call me crazy. They could use you guys against us to get what they want, we can't let that happen. If anything happened to any of you guys I would never be able to forgive myself knowing that it was mainly my fault for what happened," I defended.

"But you could use us as help. You need us! What about Alice? She could help and if she stays than Jasper will stay and if Jasper stays me and Edward will stay and if I stay Rosalie will never think about leaving," he explained if like a chain of event's sort of thing.

"Which is why Alice is going, and Jasper is going, and you and Edward are going, and Rosalie will probably be going. I couldn't let anything happen to you guys, everyone would be devastated. Think about Esme and Carlisle, they would be so upset if anything happened to any of you," I pointed out. I knew they all had their weak point's in which they would give into anything. Emmett's was his family and Rosalie, Edward's was his family and me, Alice's was her family and Jasper, Jasper's was Alice, his family, and the Cullen's, and Rosalie's was Emmett and her family.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, but remember if Alice stay's and she will be the hardest and you know that Jasper will be difficult too," he warned.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said as he walked off back upstairs probably to get dressed. I smiled, two down two more to go. I decided it would probably be better to confront Alice in her room seeing as if I talked to her down here and the guy's came down they could all build on other arguments and, well, we'll probably have to drag them onto the plane. I went upstairs so I could meet Alice in her room and knocked on her door.

"Come in Bella!" she called, of course! She might have already seen what I'm going to ask. That would not end well. I toke a deep, unneeded, breath and walked in. "Hey Bella, What's up?" she asked while sitting on her bed picking out clothes she had scattered around her.

"Well, Alice since you asked, me and Esme and Carlisle were talking last night, and we came up with a plan for James and Victoria," I told her.

"I thought that would happen, just one question, okay? Why do I see me, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all getting on a plane?" she asked innocently. I knew she would see something.

"So Rosalie will be going with you guys, well than I might as well be the one to tell her. Or maybe I could just get Jasper to do that," I mused mainly to myself.

"Bella, why are you avoiding my question?" Alice observed.

"Well we planned to confront James and Victoria. Me Esme and Carlisle all are going to go and talk to them and hopefully resolve this conflict," I explained to her.

"Still not answering my question," she said in a singsong voice. "Why are we getting on a plane?" she asked again.

"Well you see to keep you guys safe we had planned to send you all to Phoenix during our conversation. Solely to keep you guys safe, so they don't have any leverage on us," I admitted.

"Oh if that's all...forget it! I'm not leaving," she said stubbornly.

"Come on Alice," I whined. "If you don't go than Jasper won't go and if he doesn't go than Emmett and Edward won't go and if Emmett doesn't go than Rosalie will refuse too," I explained Emmett's chain of event's thing. "Or it was something like that I think,"

"Forget it Bella!" she said completely forgetting her clothes.

"No Alice, what if something happened to you guys?" I pleaded.

"That's a risk I'm sure we're all willing to take for you," she responded. Time to pull out the secret weapon.

"What if something happened to Jasper?" That stopped her dead in her tracks. "Or Emmett or Edward?" I was going to use everybody in her family that wasn't a vampire. She glared at me obviously realizing what I was doing.

"Fine have it you're way, but I'm not convincing Jasper, that's all yours," she said turning back to her clothes. I smiled at that.

"Thanks for understanding Alice," I said and skipped out of her room downstairs were Esme was still sitting in the living room reading her book, I never did catch the name of her book. "Hi Esme!" I said cheerfully.

"Hello, I'm guessing that you convinced everyone?" she observed seeing that I was feeling better. I smiled.

"Everyone except for Jasper, but I'll do that today eventually," I explained sitting down in a chair opposite to her.

"Well, whatever way works I guess. As long as they agree to go away for a while, do you think Rosalie will be going with them?" she asked. I nodded in response.

"Alice had a vision and Rosalie seems to be going along with them," I told her. She nodded and Edward came down the stairs I smiled at him. He smiled back and sat down in the chair next to me.

"You know I still don't like you doing this alone, and by the looks of it you're managing to convince everyone. I heard Emmett curse as he went by my room and say something about you doing this alone and when I passed Alice's room she was mumbling about keeping an eye out for your future," he said seriously.

"Come on Edward, what's the worst that can happen honestly?" I asked getting sort of annoyed.

"And she won't be alone Edward, me and Carlisle and going to be there with her. We'll make sure nothing happens to any of us, you have nothing to worry about," Esme assured him. He stiffly nodded.

"Just so you know you'll be able to convince Jasper because Alice was complaining that Jasper was going to give in to easily," Edward explained. I smiled to myself this was all going to work out. I looked at the time and it was already won. If we were going to get them to leave as soon as possible than I would have to talk to Jasper and Rosalie now.

"Hey Edward I'll be right back. I'm just going to talk to them now that way they know to start packing like tomorrow," I told him and ran out the door without waiting for an answer. I than realized that I didn't even know were they lived. Apparently luck was on my side though because I saw Rosalie's car coming down the road with the two of them in it. They drove up the drive way and I met them outside.

"Hey Jasper, Rosalie, Perfect timing I need to talk to you!" I called them as they got out of the car. They walked over to me looking at me curiously.

"Would you object to going to Phoenix with Edward, Alice and Emmett?" I asked.

"Um, depends what will you be doing during this time?" Jasper asked why was everyone in this family so perceptive?

"Talking to James and Victoria with Esme and Carlisle hopefully getting them to leave me alone," I mumbled, I wasn't going to tell him what was going to happen if that didn't work. He was becoming just like a protective big brother towards me, kind of like Emmett but I bit more perceptive and more worried about me doing dumb unnecessary things.

"HECK NO! Are you forgetting I've met them! You're not facing them alone! Whether or not you're going to have Esme and Carlisle!" Jasper yelled. Ya, I knew he was going to freak out like that. They did after all bite him, well James at least. I don't think Jasper like's him much anymore, not that he ever really did, first impressions are a powerful thing and um biting someone is a bad first impression in my opinion.

"I have to, and you have to go. Please understand that this is just to make sure you guy's aren't endangered by this confrontation. And what if something happened to any of you. What if something happened to Alice?" I asked skipping over all the little details of trying to make him agree and going straight to his weak point. He looked slightly afraid, slightly annoyed, and slightly frozen.

"Okay fine! But if anything happens to you and you live, we are never going to leave you alone again and I say we meaning me, Alice, Emmett, and Edward got that?" he asked. I laughed and nodded in response, it was only fair. He walked inside no doubt to find Alice who was still in her room when Rosalie walked up to me.

"Could I go too?" she asked.

"Of course, it's up to you but it would be better if you went, and Emmett would be happier too I bet," I smiled. She smiled back slightly.

"By the way Bella, I'm sorry if I was ever kind of mean to you, I don't know what got into me," she said while looking down.

"It's okay Rosalie, anyway I don't think you were that mean. But thank you, and don't worry about it," she looked up smiling and quickly hugged me before she went inside. I smiled to myself before I too went back inside.

**A/N: I'm doing better with my Chapters! This one was 2,144 words, yay!**


	13. James and Victoria

_Disclaimer:Stephanie meyer owns Twilight and all related Characters!_

The past couple of days had been long. After everyone agreed to go they all toke turns trying to talk me out of it because they really didn't want to go. I turned down each of there arguments with ease and of course they weren't the happiest people on earth. Today was the day they were supposed to go to Phoenix and they weren't happy. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all saying how I should at least let one of them stay so someone was there but I stumped them by asking what they expected to do to help if they did stay. Alice sat on the couch continuously looking into the future trying to make sure nothing was going to happen to me seeing as she saw my mind was made up about them going. Somehow Esme, Carlisle, and I managed to get them to the airport, on the plane, and on their way with little difficulties. Alice had the credit card needed to sign into their hotel and best case scenario they would be back in a couple of days.

I sighed once they were gone, I was going to miss Alice and her shopaholic ways, Emmett and his want to protect people close to him no matter what, Jasper and his protective ways over Alice and now me, Rosalie was starting to warm up towards me and I could see we would be close friends someday, and I was really going to miss Edward for obvious reasons. I know I was the danger magnet but I really hoped he was going to be okay and that none of my danger magnet wore off on him that would be the last thing we needed. "Don't worry, after we talk to James and Victoria they will be back, nothing will happen," Esme comforted me.

"I hope, I mean with my luck anything can happen to anybody I'm close to," I told her.

"I understand but they'll be in Phoenix, were it's sunny almost all the time. James and Victoria will be here, I can't see how their paths will cross," she explained her reasoning for not being so worried.

"I don't know. These guys seem determined to making my existence a living nightmare," I complained as we went into the car.

"And we're going to talk to them about that. Me, you, Carlisle, all of us, tonight, after we're sure that the kids are checked into their hotel and definitely in the safest place possible we can think of on such short notice," she said sweetly. I pursed my lips and nodded understanding what she was telling me was most likely going to be the outcome of this, situation.

After we got back to their house we waited till the evening before calling the hotel asking if they checked in. The hotel assured us that they had and we all breathed a sigh of relief. The lady who answered the phone asked if we wished to talk to them and Carlisle told her it was alright but thanked her. After he hung up we decided we would go out looking for the cause of why we had to send them to Phoenix in the first place, the sooner they got back the sooner Esme could stop worrying, I could be more at ease, and Carlisle could be happier to see that everyone was okay and that everything was over with. We quickly ran out into the forest unsure of were to start first. We didn't have to worry long because Victoria and James apparently had been waiting for us. That could only spell trouble right there but I pushed that thought out of my mind as soon as I could. I didn't want to think of things like that, they only depressed me more.

"Hello Bella, oh I see you've brought some friends with you this time that aren't human," James commented and earned a glare from me.

"Yes and actually we would wish to talk to you about that," Carlisle said professionally.

"Oh really? And what would you be wishing to talk to us about than?" Victoria snarled. These two were definitely insane.

"Well the fact that you're torturing our family not to mention threatening its well being," Carlisle said maintaining his professional demeanour.

"Oh well we didn't mean to harm _your _family," James told him but how he emphasized 'your' it made me think he intended to harm someone or someone's.

"Actually we have reason to believe you did because in case you haven't noticed we have accepted Bella as part of our family now and by what you're doing you have so far threatened about three members of out family multiple times," Carlisle said with an edge of annoyance in his voice. I had to fight not to smile at this, they actually considered me family, that was so kind of them to accept the person who was causing the threat towards them in the first place. And by the sounds of it they also considered Jasper and Rosalie as part of their family, they were so caring it was touching. Anyone important to them or their kids seemed to automatically earn a spot in their family very quickly.

"Well now we have a problem I'm sorry," but I could tell James was NOT sorry. "So," he continued. "We will be forced to go to plan B and maybe you'll see why you should _not_ accept Bella into your family so lightly," What was he talking about? I did not like this tone of voice at all!

"What are you-"

"Don't worry, you'll be out of their hair in no time at all Isabella, upon their request even," James interrupted me. We were all looking at him in confusion and Victoria had an evil smile on her face telling us that she knew what was going to happen. And did he just call me by my full name, I hate it when people do that, it sounds to formal but maybe he shouldn't be allowed to call me Bella at all.

Before any of us could ask what was going on James had run off and Victoria was now the only one standing before us. She smiled at me with an evil smile that I didn't like. "Good bye Isabella, till later," she said before she ran off after James.

**A/N: Cliffy! This will be all for tonight and maybe tomorrow depending on what I am doing so um, enjoy. Oh and also I just realized I have been forgetting to put up disclaimers so um, ya sorry about that I've forgotten.**


	14. And in Phoenix

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight or any of it's amazing characters, they are all Stephanie Meyers. Obviously!_

After we talked to Victoria and James we went back to their house. What were they planning? What is going on? Does it have something to do with Edward? Alice? Emmett? Jasper? Rosalie?

"Bella, dear will you stop pacing?" Esme asked worried. I looked up not even noticing that I had been pacing let alone for an hour. Great! I just wasted an hour in which we could have been figuring out what their next move was going to be so we could plan our move.

"What are they planning Esme? What could they be doing to prove to you I shouldn't be in your family? Does it have something to do with the others? If it does than are they threatening them? It they are threatening them what are we suppose to do?" I panicked. I could have gone on for an hour but Esme cut me off.

"Whatever their planning they will never convince us you shouldn't be in our family. That decision has already been made and if it does have something to do with the others than we should most likely leave for the airport now to insure we get there before they do," Esme said calmly. She seemed to have everything planned out and seemed to trust Carlisle who has been in his office since we came back, he said he was going to arrange plans, whatever that meant.

"Alright," I sighed. "You're right, we should be planning to get to the others asap not doing what I'm doing right now," I accepted. Esme picked up the phone to call the airport and I ran back to my house to write a note telling Charlie I would be back as soon as I could.

EPOV

We got to Phoenix with no problems and Alice checked us into the hotel. Me, Emmett, and Jasper shared a room and Alice, and Rosalie shared a room that was connected to our room. This hotel room had red wall paper, two beds, one cot they gave us upon our request. It had a TV and a phone on a night stand that sat between the two beds. It had a large window with big heavy curtains that were also red. I didn't like this room much and shared between the three of us it was quite crowded.

An hour after we checked in Alice walked in the door that connected our room, she told us to keep it unlocked in case of emergency. "Edward, the phones for you," Alice said handing me her cell phone, I had a cell phone why they didn't call mine I didn't understand but toke the phone without questioning.

"Hello?" I asked uncertainly.

"Is this Edward?" A voice I could never forget said threw the phone. My heart dropped, I told Bella she should have had one of us with her! What we could have done I don't know but one of us should of stayed and I stand behind that argument.

"What do you-?"

"No, no, you're not alone now are you?" he asked. "Just answer yes or no," it instructed.

"No," I said threw clenched teeth. Jasper and Emmett were now looking at me quizzically.

"Well, is there somewhere were you can go so you are alone?" he asked.

"Yes," I responded not relaxing my jaw.

"Well than go there while repeating after me, so everything's alright Bella?" He told me to do. I didn't know why he was telling me to do this but I decided I should follow his instructions as to not get anyone in trouble.

"So everything's alright Bella?" I repeated as I stood up to walk into the hallway.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Are you absolutely sure?" I was feeling like a parrot and not liking it at all.

"Are you alone yet?" He asked me sounding like this was a game.

"Yes, what do you want?" I demanded getting severely annoyed with this, fast.

"Oh now there's no reason to be nasty now is there? I'm just here to tell you that you little friends plan to talk us out of our plan failed and well if you don't come quietly, did you know that it's hard to kill a vampire but another vampire can do it," he asked in amusement.

"How do I know you really have her?" I didn't want to fall for anything, if I did Bella would kill me for not staying safe.

"Do you want to talk to her?" he asked and you could hear the smile spreading across his face.

"What are you-" her voice rang onto the phone, it sounded muffled but I didn't pay much attention to that. "EDWARD!!" She called threw the phone, still sounding muffled.

"Is that enough incentive for you to come?" James asked.

"Yes," I whispered, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her, it was my fault, I was a big pushover when she asked us to go.

"Well, than would you care to meet me at say...a ballet studio that should be two blocks from where you're staying. Be here in about ten minutes maximum, I don't have all day you know. And don't bring any of your friends, cause if you did I would know and than, well I would need some way to get my anger out. Agreed?" What else was I suppose to say besides,

"Agreed," than I hung the phone up. Now my first task was to get away from the others, to be honest all I really need to do is get past Emmett and Jasper because Alice was focusing on Bella's future and Rosalie was looking through magazines. I walked back into Alice and Rosalie's room and threw the phone on the bed next to where Alice was sitting than went back to our room. Only big problem was that Jasper had an odd ability to tell when something was wrong so if I could hide from him than I would be okay. To my great luck Jasper was in the washroom.

"Hey Emmett, I'm going down to get some food k?" I asked him.

"Ya sure, how are things going back in Forks?" he asked.

"Fine, they said everything's almost sorted out," I lied through my teeth. Emmett smiled at what I said and nodded to show he heard me and I left the room. At least it was only Emmett and he wasn't the hardest to trick. I snuck out of the hotel and quickly started walking fast. I didn't know how long I would have until I was too late and I really didn't need that. After a few minutes, not sure how many, I came to a big building that sure looked like a ballet studio to me, and it said it was a ballet studio so I walked up to the door, toke a deep breath, and walked in.

**A/N: Well I am quiet disappointed with the reviews, I feel really bad about asking like this but if this is what I have to do than so be it I really want reviews, whether they are critisisum or something you didn't like or whatever I really want to know if you like this story and if you think I should continue on with it or if I sould really just drop it? Please let me know and I will update after I get...5 reviews, I don't care about the content and I don't know if five reviews is too many or not but I really hope we can reach that, please.**


	15. The Meeting

BPOV- We agreed to go and get the others and hopefully we would make it. As far as we knew James and Victoria could be anywhere right now and maybe, just maybe, we could get them before anything bad happened. I just hoped luck was on our side for once, but I knew better.

APOV-I was trying to focus on Bella's future but every time I did I got something with Edward, whenever I saw him and just him I switched out and tried to find Bella's again. It was getting really hard to figure it out and I was about to see what was happening with Edward when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Bella, maybe it was good news. "Hello!" I answered.

"Hey, Alice. This is Bella, we're coming to get you guys because, well, because things with Victoria and James didn't exactly go as planned and we think they might be going to Phoenix," she explained so fast I had to strain to hear everything.

"Alright, what time do you want us to meet you at the airport?" I asked. At least they weren't keeping us so far away, I felt slightly better.

"Um, we should be there soon but meet us in the underground parking lot okay," she added quietly. "By the way, is Edward there?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh sure, hold on a sec," I told her and went over to the boys side. Emmett and Jasper were sitting watching a random TV show. "Guys, where's Edward?" I asked trying to get their attention.

"He went downstairs to grab something quick to eat," Emmett responded. "But, that was awhile ago," he realized after a second. I sucked in air.

"Hold on a minute," I told Bella before looking into Edward's future, maybe that's what my visions were trying to tell me but I was just to stubborn to let them. Ugh! How could you be so stupid Alice?

_Edward walking into a Ballet studio. James waiting for him. A tape recorder in the background with Bella's voice coming out of it. Edward mad, James mad,_-then everything went black.

"BELLA!" I yelled even though I knew she would be able to hear me if I whispered.

"Alice honey, what is it, what did you see," Jasper asked well getting up to come to my side.

"What Alice! What's going on?" she asked panicking.

"Edward! He's going to go do something really stupid. Something's going to happen between him and James, but I don't know what. I saw him and James glaring at each other than everything went black!" I yelled as fast as I could.

"And we were worried about Bella getting herself into trouble when she is a vampire and has Carlisle and Esme with her," Emmett mused, Rosalie than promptly hit him in the head. She had come into the room when she heard all of the commotion.

"Ow! What it's true!" Emmett defended himself and we all just rolled our eyes. Leave it to him to change a horrible situation into something comical in his mind.

"I'll be there soon," Bella said and than hung up the phone.

BPOV-I can't believe Edward would do something so stupid! I was now panicking officially. Why on earth would Edward do something like this?

"Why won't this plane move any faster?!" I complained.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked seeing my urgency.

"James is going to do something to the others, he has lured Edward away by some unknown manner and Alice doesn't know what's going to happen," I panicked

"Relax Bella, we're almost there. We should land in fifteen minutes, we won't be able to do anything until than. Anyways I've found some old friends who will be glad to help us with our problem because we're going to need help especially if we can't talk to the Volturi," Carlisle soothed. I nodded showing him I understood what he was saying, I never said I agreed with it though.

EPOV- I toke a deep breath and walked in. When I entered the Ballet studio I instantly heard,

"EDWARD!!" I heard Bella scream in pure terror. What was going on? I ran into the studio were I heard it come from. "NO!" I opened the door quickly. I walked in and the first thing I noted was a tape recorder sitting in the middle of the room with Bella's voice coming out of it. I looked at it in confusion at first until it clicked in, that was why it was so muffled.

"We meet again, Edward," I heard James say from behind me. I looked around to see him leaning against the wall. "Sorry you had to get involved in this but it's what has to happen," He's apologizing? For killing me, I think he has issues.

"What is this all about anyway? What did we ever do to you?" I asked after a sudden burst of adrenaline.

"Well, this is about seeing how long we can keep this game going, you see Bella is our source of entertainment. When you can live forever what else are you supposed to do to spend the time," he added with a shrug. "And as for your other question you never did anything to me, none of you, its just you were in the wrong place at the wrong time I suppose," he said.

"Why do you have to kill us if it's just a game? Why can't you just let this sick twisted version of a game end?" I demanded. It I kept him talking maybe I could find a way out, I didn't see how this was going to work but it had to.

"Because it's how the game goes, and if this game ends than what are we suppose to do?" he asked starting to walk in circles not taking his eyes off me. "Did you know this is where your friend went? That's why I picked it you know," he mused. I looked around, I never knew Bella toke dance lessons, I wonder if she was any good? Why am I thinking about that at a time like this?

"Interesting," I said sarcastically.

"Apparently she wasn't very good, or according to her in one of her home videos," he went on. I looked at him in confusion, he was in her house? She used to live here? Why do I let my mind wander to things that aren't even relevant in this situation? "I borrowed this from her house too," he continued signalling to a video camera in the corner. "You see, this game is about seeing how long she will last until the Volturi step in," she mentioned the Volturi before. "You know see how long she goes until she gets killed and you see her having support from your lovely adoptive parents is going to keep her alive and than the whole game goes down the tubes," okay he is sick and twisted.

"You want her to get killed!?" I asked in shocked.

"Yes, and after your parents see this tape and realize it could have been all avoided if Bella wasn't here than they will tell her to go away before anyone else get's killed," he explained.

"You're wrong, they'll never do that. They are too kind and nice to do such a thing as to send her away in her time of need," I told him, it was true. No matter what happened they would never tell Bella to leave. They would figure out a way to insure that Bella can stay and no one else gets hurt.

"Oh, I'm sure they will. Eventually. Or Bella will leave because she feel's guilty over what has happened," he said, what did he know, I scoffed to myself. He didn't know them at all now did he, of course he didn't.

"You're still wrong," I chuckled, I didn't know how I was finding that funny especially right now.

"Oh well, I suppose we should get on with this. This is nothing personal I assure you," he said as he bent down into a crouch facing me. "You know maybe after this I'll go after your little psychic friend, she did smell unusually good," he mused. It was now or never, I turned and tried to run for it but James appeared in front of me before I made it five steps.

"You should know that you can't outrun a vampire," he commented. He kicked me in the stomach. "Now, are we ready?" he asked looking down at me. He had knocked the wind out of me and I couldn't speak, I could barely move let alone try to make another run for it. He crouched into an attack position again. _I'm going to die_ I thought, it wasn't a guess I knew it.

**A/N: Well I just got reveiw lucky number five and as I promised chapter 14 all nice and ready for you. Here enjoy, I'm debating whether or not to put up a 5 review wish so just to be safe review and I think I will wait for five reviews again like last time please and thank you. To those who did review (and who just reviewed) I thank you guys and hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	16. In the Dance Studio

**A/N: Okay I didn't get my five reviews I asked for but I decided to update anyway because I don't have much else to do and after this chapter there is only going to be three more! I'm almost done my story! Well I'm actually done typing it all up it's just the matter of putting it up so I think I will put this one up now and the next chapter too and than the other two will go up depending on how many people want them to go up so Review!**

BPOV-We weren't going to make it in time! I just knew it. I was fidgeting looking around the plane the rest of the way there. Esme continuously tried to calm me down but nothing was working. If anything happened to him I knew it would be all my fault. When the plane finally landed Carlisle insisted that we wait in the underground parking for a little. When I refused to do so they insisted it was what we needed to do, we needed to wait for his friends. I finally agreed and said that I would only wait for a couple of minutes before I went ahead. A minute later I was practically pacing.

"Bella, if you want to go ahead of us to help Edward you can. We won't be far behind Carlisle's friends should be here soon," Esme offered. I thought about it for a second before I agreed and ran off as fast as I could. I was lucky that it was the evening and cloudy for once. It isn't very often you get a cloudy day in Phoenix. I got to the hotel were they were staying. I was happy to see that Alice saw I was coming and her and Jasper were waiting for me in the lobby.

"Bella!" Alice called after I ran into the lobby (At slow human speed).

"Bella," Jasper breathed in relief.

"Guys! Where's Edward?" was the first thing out of my mouth.

"He's in a ballet studio, I'm sorry I don't know which one I just know what it looks like," Alice apologized handing me a piece of paper she drew on. It looked exactly like my old ballet studio, it was only a couple blocks from here, you had to pass right by my old house to get there. After I saw it I knew we weren't very far.

"Thank you Alice! I know exactly were this is! It's not very far. When Carlisle and Esme get here tell them you just have to go two blocks that direction," I signalled the direction I meant. "Until you get to a building that, well, look's like a ballet studio," I instructed them and smiled. "Thanks for everything guys," I said and than ran off out of the hotel ignoring them calling me to come back. I knew that if I didn't leave than then I would defiantly be too late. I managed to get to the studio in a record time of one minute, it used to take me a good ten minute walk but than again I was human.

I ran in the doors not even bothering to check if they were locked, but than again if this is where Edward and James are than they most likely won't be locked, they had to get in somehow. "Now, are we ready?" I heard James ask. Oh no! Was I already too late to save Edward, if not I'm glad I didn't wait with Carlisle. I went to where I heard his voice as fast as a vampire could. I ran in just in time to see James attack Edward. He was on top of him now but his back was to me so I couldn't see what was going on. I didn't bother to look I ran into James knocking him off.

"Oh, looky who's here," James said jokingly. I glared at him in annoyance.

"I really would like to know why you refuse to leave me alone!" I yelled at him.

"Because it's fun," he simply replied causing me to growl at him. "What are you going to do now huh? I know you can't kill me," he laughed. He was right, I couldn't kill him, I wouldn't kill him. I had to think about this for a moment in which he used to throw me off of him. I didn't know what to do, I never learned how to fight, I didn't want or needed to before. He was standing over me. "And I can't kill you, that's the game, but I'm not the one who's suppose to kill you," They wanted me to be killed, well that's not a very nice thing to say. Next thing I knew someone ripped James off of me, wow luck sure was on my side today. I caught a glimpse of the person who did so and this must have been Carlisle's friend because he was a vampire, he was helping me, and I had never met him before. After I was free I looked around to see there were two other vampires helping that one. They were all male, the one who pulled James away had blonde hair and was older, I would say about late 20's. Another one had black hair and looked to be about in his early twenties, and the last one had red hair and looked to be in his late teens around me and Edward's age. They were all pale and had gold eyes, they must have been animal drinkers like me and the Cullen's.

I looked over to where Edward was and Carlisle and Esme were kneeling over him, Carlisle taking his vitals. I ran over to where they were looking at him worriedly. "Is he okay Carlisle? Was I too late?" I asked in a rush. "Edward! Are you okay?" I called desperately even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"Relax Bella, he's breathing, his heart is still beating, and he still has a pulse," Carlisle assured me. I sighed in relief.

"So he's going to be alright?" I pushed.

"As far as I can tell now, yes he will be alright," Carlisle said uncertainly. Edward started moving.

"Edward?" I called trying to determine whether he was awake or not.

"Bella?" he asked in confusion.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" I asked trying to make sure what Carlisle said was true.

"Leg, whole arm burning," he mumbled. Burning? That wasn't right. I quickly looked at his arm's seeing as he didn't specify which, but I saw nothing. I looked at Carlisle in panic, what if something happened internally? What if his arm broke and nothing was showing it? Carlisle looked at his leg first checking to make sure there were no fractures, he said it was just sever bruising but nothing that wouldn't heal. He than inspected his arms and toke a quick in take of breath. That was never good especially for a vampire because we didn't need air.

"What is it Carlisle?" I quickly asked. Carlisle showed me the back of Edward's hand.

"He bit him," Carlisle said his voice sounding appalled. Crud.

**A/N: Now, some of you may think this is following the book closely and yes it is but it's not exact now is it? Well what do you guy's think is going to happen to Edward? You gotta keep reading to find out now than don't you?**


	17. Leaving and Thoughts

He bit him! He bit him! How could he? He bit him! Nope no matter how many times I think that I can't process it. Wait...Edward a vampire...nope still not processing. I was supposed to protect him from this, that's why we sent them to Phoenix, to keep them safe and away from James and Victoria. That sure as heck didn't work. "How long has it been?" I asked Carlisle.

"I don't know how long have you been here?" He asked me.

"About five minutes," I guessed.

"Than probably about that long than," Carlisle guessed.

"You don't think that I could just. Suck the venom out again?" I asked in desperation looking at Edward. He looked like he was in so much pain.

"I think the venom's been in his system to long, five minutes it could be in the majority of his blood by now," Carlisle said although I could tell it hurt him to admit it. I heard Esme gasp.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked worriedly. Carlisle sighed.

"In three days time. Than we have to see how he react's to humans before we can let him be around Alice and Emmett," Carlisle admitted. This was my entire fault, I knew it. How could I let this happen? We should have come here as soon as James was out of our sight. As soon as he was talking about getting me kicked out of their family. How could I have been so stupid?

"I'm so sorry Carlisle, Esme. This is all my fault," I apologized. "I'd understand if you wanted me to leave," I said refusing to look them in the eye. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Bella, how were you supposed to know that they were going to do this, if it weren't for you than Edward would most likely be dead. And if you ask me that's a lot worse than turning into a vampire," Esme comforted.

"But I'm the reason that James came here in the first place," I reminded them.

"Bella, relax. This may not be the best case scenario but think about it. Nobody got terribly hurt, everyone is relatively in tact. So Edwards going to be a vampire, he's not dead, in the literal sense, everyone else is well and okay at the hotel. And James has been taken care of," Carlisle assured me.

"But if it weren't for me than they wouldn't even know about this world, everyone would be perfectly fine and Edward would be, him," I complained.

"Bella, it's okay. We hold nothing against you, it wasn't your fault. You have to understand Bella that you couldn't control the actions of James, he's the one who did this and we just have to roll with the punches. Thing's happen and we just have to learn how to get over it and to just move on with our lives," Esme told me.

"But if I wasn't here than James wouldn't have tried to...kill...Edward, Are you sure you don't want me to leave? It would be completely reasonable if you did," I offered. It would be better if I left.

"Bella, we are sure that we don't want you to leave, and you have to remember that Edward isn't dead, that James failed that part. Just please Bella don't leave," Esme pleaded. I sighed, I couldn't leave, I couldn't hurt Esme and Carlisle like that after they were so nice to me.

"Just for a day okay, to clear my thoughts. I promise I'll be back tomorrow to help you with Edward," I agreed.

"Bella, you have to admit you couldn't leave Edward for any more than a day. Edward is to you like Esme is to me," Carlisle pointed out.

"And what is Esme to you?" I asked unsure of what he meant.

"I could never leave Esme, she is my wife. We are mates, 'your other half' as some people say. And I can tell that between you and Edward is the same, your meant to be together, nothing is going to change that," Carlisle explained. I nodded to show him I understood.

"You're right I guess. I'll meet you back in Forks, I don't know when but if not later tonight than early tomorrow," I assured them, "and tell your friends that I said thank you for their help, and that I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly," I told Carlisle before I ran off into the forest to think threw the new information I had just received. To sort threw my thoughts.

Let's start with the basics, Edward is going to be a vampire in three days. I am going to have to accept this, no matter how much I don't want to its true and I need to come to terms with this new found fact. Okay next, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are all safe and are waiting for Carlisle, Esme, and Edward the hotel they are staying at. This was a little easier to digest because I really did want to believe that they were fine and still going to be fine when I go back. Thirdly, James had been taken care of, he was gone thanks to Carlisle's friends whoever they were. Come to think of it, it was rude to go without introducing myself. But I had needed sometime to think by myself. I checked the time to see I had been out her for about two hours. They should be home in about another two hours so I still have time to go threw the last couple of things.

Forth, Esme and Carlisle weren't mad at me, they didn't blame me for what happened to Edward. They still accept me and still want me to be around. That made thing's a lot easier for me, not that I deserved there forgiveness, but they seemed more than willing to accept what's happening and what's to come in the future. The last thing I need to think about, I purposely put this off to the last, is Carlisle's theory. About me and Edward being, 'meant to be together'. I couldn't understand this to be honest, sure I liked Edward but I could never understand how he liked me back. I may have been a vampire but I still thought I looked sort of plain, and could barely make it across a parking lot without tripping. But what if what Carlisle said was true? I looked at the time to see three more hours had passed. I should probably get back to their house, they would most likely be home by now. I started my way back to Forks in hopes that no body hated me.

**A/N: Okay so now I didn't get my five reviews but I did update two new chapters for you so please review, it would really make me happy and actually feel like people are reading my story and I'm not just wasting my time.**


	18. The Cullens

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all out of the mind of the mind of Stephanie Meyer, all characters belong to her. _

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all the awesome reviews and they were all so nice, thank you so much. Also I would like to give a special thanks to whoever wrote the anonymous review, no offence meant to anyone else but it was the best review I ever got and I wish I had a chance to actually reply to the review itself but it was anonymous so whoever wrote it I just like to tell you thank you so much and it definately inspired me to update so soon, and all the people who reviewed it was a surprising amount of people and thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am sad to say that this is my second last chapter :( I really enjoyed writing this story and because it is over so soon I am debating about writing a sequel or if I should start a new plot line, or both. Oh well if anyone has any suggestions let me know because I don't know if I should just leave this story off at the end or maybe write a sequel and if so than what should the plot line be? Or I also have another idea of a different story. Once again a special thanks to whoever wrote the anonymous review, that review made my day and thank you. And again thanks to all who did reviews, reviews make me very happy :)**

When I got back to Forks I wasn't sure if I should go in. I didn't know if Alice or Emmett hated me. I didn't know if Esme and Carlisle finally came to their senses and decided it really was my fault for what's happening to Edward. The only thing I did know was that Carlisle was right, I couldn't leave Edward, he was a part of me now and there was no turning back at this point. I toke a deep breath and stepped into their house. I looked around and saw Esme sitting in the living room. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Bella, I knew you would come back," she said looking like she honestly meant just that.

"Ya, just needed time to think about the days events," I muttered.

"Well I'm glad you did, Carlisle was sure you would come back. Alice was annoyed that you left in the first place but we told her you would be coming back and she was happy again, Jasper and Emmett were concerned where you could have gone. And Rosalie was asking Alice again and again if the future changed and you weren't coming back. Every time Alice said it was the same and Rosalie would be content for a little while longer," Esme told me.

"They were all worried about me?" I asked uncertainly.

"Of course, did you expect anything different?" she asked as if I was talking nonsense.

"I don't know, I was expecting at least one person to hold me responsible," I admitted.

"Bella relax, wow how many times have we said that lately, you need to know that we all understand it wasn't you who did this. It wasn't you who planned this, sometimes things just, happen," She assured me. "By the way, Edward's upstairs in his room," Esme told me. I nodded. "You should go up and see him, even though he is going threw the transformation. Maybe you can make him feel better during this," She continued and than turned her attention away from me.

I decided to go upstairs seeing as Esme assumed I was going to do so. I walked up the stairs and saw Carlisle's office door open. I looked in and saw him sitting at his desk, he heard me and looked up. "Oh, Bella," he said startled. "I knew you would come back," he continued laughing at himself for jumping when he saw me.

"Ya, I just needed some time to think I guess," I mumbled looking down.

"Well, glad you came back. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you," he assured.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes of course. I'm pretty sure even Edward's noticed that you've been gone," he told me.

"But he's in blinding pain," I protested in shock.

"Still doesn't make a difference. You should go and see him, but check in with Alice first. She is still awake, she's in her room," Carlisle suggested. I smiled and thanked him. I walked off to Alice's room and knocked on the door quickly. I wanted to get this over with, if she wanted to yell at me so be it.

"Come in!" I heard her call from the other side of the door. I toke a deep unnecessary breath and walked in. Next thing I knew I was tackled by a pixie. "Bella!" She called happily while sitting on me.

"Alice! Could you get up?" I said in the same tone. She laughed but got up just the same and sat down on her bed.

"I'm so glad you're back, I can't believe you left even for such a short time. Esme kept saying you wouldn't be gone for long you couldn't leave Edward but I wasn't so sure because for some reason I can't see much in my visions, probably from the stress I have gathered over the past while but oh well, but you're back and that's all the matter right? Emmett!" She said very fast. Even a vampire could barely keep up with what she had said. Emmett came running in the door.

"What? When? Why? Where's the fire?" he asked in a rush. "Oh, Bella you're back!" Emmett said before he picked me up in a big hug.

"Emmett, you're lucky I don't need to breath," I said in a breathless tone. He just laughed and put me down. I looked over and saw Alice had her phone out.

"Alice? What are you doing. You are aware that it's one in the morning right?" I asked worried of what she was doing.

"Yes, but none of us could sleep until we knew what happened to you, that includes Jasper and Rosalie. The least I could do is text them saying that you're back so they can get some sleep," she explained. Carlisle walked into the room just than.

"Bella? Does Charlie know that you're back yet?" he asked.

"Nope," I had come straight here after I got back.

"Okay, do you mind staying until we figure things out with Edward? It will probably be easier if you were here too," Carlisle explained.

"Ya sure, no problem," I agreed. I knew I was going to be in trouble anyway for running away already, what's another week? Carlisle left and Emmett said he was tired and went off to his room too.

"So Bella? You're staying for sure right?" Alice asked wearily.

"Yes, Alice. Don't worry, I'll be here in the morning and judging by the looks of it you're over tired and need to sleep," I told her. She nodded, so I left her alone in her room. I heard snoring from Emmett's room already, right to sleep. I walked up to the room that had the last person I needed to see in it. Edward. I opened the door quietly unsure of what I was going to find. I saw Edward lying on his bed writhing in pain, the occasional groan escaping. It broke my heart to see him in so much pain and to know that it was mainly my fault when you thought about it.

"Edward," I whispered. It hurt to see him like this, I still remember the transformation. The feeling of being burned alive, I couldn't imagine anyone having to go threw that. I walked over and sat down next to his bed semi-curled up, my knees by my head. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly not wanting to let go and rested my head on my knees having no plans of getting up for the next three days.


	19. Powers and Resisting

**A/N: Okay I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping for but I figured I would update anyway, I have been dying to post the chapter and I don't really know why. I've just been really wanting to get this one up so here it is :D**

I sat by Edward's side for the whole three days. Alice and Emmett eventually stopped bugging me seeing that I wasn't going to move. They couldn't say anything, _they_ didn't get their brother turned into a vampire. Esme would sit with me as often as she could, telling me it was going to be alright. When no one was around I would whisper that I was sorry over and over, every time he made any noise signalling the pain I would apologize even more. Carlisle would come in from time to time, whenever he got a chance and he would tell me things were going to work out and to not be so hard on myself. I pretended to listen to him, but deep down something kept saying it was my fault and that I couldn't blame Edward if he wanted nothing to do with me.

I had been sitting there so long I didn't even notice when his heart beat stopped, I wasn't paying attention. All I noticed was Carlisle walked into the room quickly with Esme, but they walked back out after a moment. I felt someone rest their hand on my shoulder as I apologized for the, what Billionth time? They were the same temperature as me so I shrugged it off as Esme, she did that the most often.

"Esme, I know that you believe it wasn't my fault but honestly it was," I moaned pushing my head further into my knees. I heard someone chuckle, it was male but didn't exactly sound like anyone I knew. I quickly looked behind me trying to avoid looking at the bed and I saw nobody there. That was strange, I looked back to the bed to see Edward sitting upright looking at me with his red newborn eyes.

"Oh, Now I need to apologize to Esme for yelling at her for no reason, great," I muttered. Edward laughed slightly. I looked up at him and instantly remembered why I was sitting here in the first place. "I'm so sorry Edward, this is all my fault," I apologized for the billionth time.

"How is this your fault?" Edward asked.

"Because if I wasn't here that James wouldn't have come and than he wouldn't have tried to kill you and than you wouldn't be a vampire and you would still have your whole life ahead of you," I replied quickly listing off everything I had come up with that was my fault.

"I was the one who met him, I was the one who didn't listen to you when you said that you could take care of yourself. I didn't listen to Carlisle or Esme when they told me it was going to be fine, I still worried about you," he assured.

"Sometimes Edward I swear you forget that I was ten times stronger than you and ten times faster than you," I laughed lightening the subject.

"Speaking of which, what is that burning in the back of my throat?" he asked me. Right I forgot.

"Oh right, I'm sorry you need to hunt, that's my fault. I should get Carlisle to take you out hunting," I told him. Just as I finished that sentence Carlisle was standing at the doorway smiling.

"Have you finally forgiven yourself Isabella?" Carlisle asked.

"Not yet," I mumbled looking at the floor. "Anyway Edward needs to go hunting," I told him.

"Of course," Carlisle said turning around to walk out the door.

"You should Carlisle," Edward said after I moment. We both looked at him funny for a second.

"Um, Edward? Carlisle didn't say anything," I told him.

"Yes he did," Edward defended. "You had to of heard him say 'I should talk to Bella when we get back'" he continued.

"Edward, I didn't say that," Carlisle told him.

"Yes you did," Edward said sounding a little worried.

"No Edward, he really didn't say anything," I said resting my hand on his shoulder.

"I thought that, but I didn't actually say it," Carlisle elaborated.

"What! That doesn't make sense, it's not like I can read minds," Edward scoffed. Alice than walked into the room.

"Um, guys. I had a vision about Ed- Hi Edward!" she quickly changed her mind when she saw that Edward was up now.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked reassuringly.

"Edward has a power, like me but I'm human so not like me but in a way he can do something more than normal vampires can," Alice stuttered. I looked over to Edward to see that he was, gone? The window was open and he was essentially gone. Why would he leave? I quickly jumped out the window and followed his scent to a lake that was in the middle of the forest.

"Edward? What are you doing? Why did you just disappear?" I asked concern on my every word.

"I was going to attack her Bella, I was going to hurt Alice. I couldn't do that, she is my sister! My only real family," he muttered ashamed of himself.

"Edward, it's okay. It's normal to feel that at first, and you haven't hunted yet so your bloodlust will be strong right now. But you ran away, that in itself is incredible," I assured him sitting down next to him.

"I just thought of you and Carlisle and Esme and how disappointed you would have been in me, than I just sort of, ran," he explained.

"Well, than if you keep that in mind, I'll take you hunting and maybe you could still be around Alice and Emmett," I said standing up pulling him along with me.

After I toke Edward hunting I called Carlisle and told him to meet us outside the house. When we got there as I had instructed Carlisle stood waiting for us in front of the house.

"Bella! Edward! I did some research while you were gone and figured out that some vampires can have extra abilities," Carlisle said excited that he figured it out I could tell. We continued to walk up to him. "Edward, I think you might have an extra ability," Carlisle continued. "I have been working on a theory and I think that when you are turned into a vampire you bring something from your human life, I noticed that Edward was good and sensing when people had something on their mind," Carlisle quickly explained. Edward nodded to something Carlisle thought.

"Yes Dad, I can hear you, and I can hear Esme, she's worrying, I can hear Alice, she's focusing on the future, and I can hear Emmett, he is focusing on his video game," Edward answered Carlisle's unspoken question. He looked at me confused for a second. "But I can't hear the only person I want to," he admitted looking at me. I chuckled.

"You remember that day I saved you from Victoria and James, and I told you guys my power, I have a mental shield constantly around me and I can summon up a physical shield," I reminded him. He nodded still slightly annoyed. "Anyway Carlisle the reason I wanted you to meet us out here, you see I think if Edward can control his thought's he'll be able to be around Alice and Emmett, I just want to be sure. And me by myself holding back a newborn wouldn't work," I added. Carlisle nodded and turned to Edward.

"Yes Carlisle I'm ready as long as you won't let me hurt anyone in there," Edward sighed. We both smiled and led him into the house.

"Edward! Don't ever do that again!" We heard Esme scold.

"Sorry Mom. I know," He answered her thoughts. She looked taken a back for a moment but let it pass probably remembering something she was told.

"I'm going to have to get used to that," She said to herself.

"Edward!" Alice and Emmett called from the bottom of the stairs. Alice walked to a bit in front of Edward, me and Carlisle were ready to grab him if we needed to restrain him.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt me. I already saw that," Alice told him. Emmett than walked up behind her. Alice hugged Edward and he stiffened for a moment but than relaxed and hugged her back. Alice let him go than looked him directly in the eyes. "See, I told you so," she smiled. "You could never hurt your twin sister," she said mockingly after. We all laughed. Everything looked like it was going to be fine.

"Bella, could I talk to you alone?" Edward asked pulling me upstairs. I nodded even though I was already following him half way up the stairs. He led me into his room and stopped in front of his couch. "Bella, you still haven't forgiven yourself for what happened have you?" Edward asked me.

"No Edward, because if I had only been a little faster than I could have stopped all of this from happening," Edward looked over at me now.

"Bella, you have to know that it isn't your fault. You need to know that nobody holds anything against you, I should know-even if it is annoying right now-and you need to forgive yourself because we all have already done so," Edward said exasperated.

"Edward, I can't. You couldn't have wanted to be a monster, and that's what we are," I said looking down. He put his finger under my chin forcing me to look up at his face.

"I don't regret this, we are not monsters and if you won't forgive yourself. Than I have forever with you to convince you that you should, and eventually you will have to," Edward told me and pulled me into a hug. I laid my head on his chest and hugged him back.

I felt a small smile play on my lips because I knew what he said was true, I probably would eventually forgive myself, and even if I didn't we now had each other, Forever.

And we would be able to overcome anything that came our way, with Carlisle and Esme always there willing to help us. I knew we would have to worry about Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie and what was going to happen to them, but for now I was just content being here, with him, with eternity ahead of us.

**_Read the Authors note, it's kind of important, pretty please with a cheery on top :D_**

**A/N: Alright, so this is the ending of this story. Aw I really enjoyed writing this, and this is my first fanfic all done. Wow that really feels weird. Anyways I have been contemplating writing a sequel to this story but I would need some help with that. My main problem is what would the story essentailly be about? Also I would like to know what you guys liked and disliked in this story so if I do write a sequel I know what and what not to include. Like I said I am contemplating a sequal so don't delete this story of your story alerts to those of you who have it on story alert because if I do write a sequel I will put the information on here, fair warning. Also do you think I should write an epilogue? That would be fun! And if I do write a sequel than I could set the epilogue up to match the sequel, please review and let me know what you think PLEASE! I really need help and if you want a sequel than I really suggest you help.**


	20. Sequel Info!

**Dear loyal readers:**

**Hello again old friends...lol. Yes, you read right this is, finally, the sequel information. I finally came up with enough content to make a sequel, yippee! Sooo sorry I haven't created this sooner **_**but**_** no one really reviewed and gave me enough information to put together another story. **_**Than,**_** I decided to talk to my friend and she gave me feedback and read the first chapter I had put together etc etc. **_**After that,**_** I had figured out what I was going to include and not include but still not having enough content to put together a good enough story, I was sitting threw an exceptionally boring lesson in class than an awesome amazing idea just hit me! Like a bolt of lightening! Ha ha, I think that was what the lesson was about...oh well. **_**Than,**_** it all came easy ;), haven't written that many chapters but I didn't want my awesome readers/reviewers to lose faith in me, and I figured I have the first few chapters and a scene not yet reached written out so what the heck. **

**Great, now that you sat there and read my exceptionally boring excuses, which I know are lame, lets get to what you really want to know ********.**

**The story shall be called 'Surprise Surprise' for lack of a better idea for it. It may change if anyone gives me a better idea for the title, but for now this is it.**

**It shall be, as long as I can keep writing...as usual I don't know how it's going to end, but I've got enough that I have plenty of time to get to that!**

**And I shall, stop saying shall for one, and for two post the sequels first chapter up in a matter of minutes. The first chapter, be warned, is really only an overview of what has happened between A Bella Twilight, and Surprise Surprise, so I don't know if it's that good but it's necessary information you need to understand the story...and I was too lazy to write each situation as it's own chapter, and cause I couldn't think of anything. **

**Because, it's only the overview I'm hoping to post the second chapter in the not too distant future (i.e. as soon as I can get on the computer long enough to put it up!) so expect it coming soon.**

**~MyImmortal01**


End file.
